Insanity
by Beautiful Disasterek
Summary: Stiles Stilinski est un psychiatre reconnu et aimé, malgré son jeune âge. Il est muté à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills, réputé pour ses cas difficiles. Stiles va devoir s'occuper d'un patient aussi intriguant que complexe et il va vite faire de ce cas un défi personnel. De plus, cet hôpital lui semble étrange et il a l'impression qu'on lui cache des choses. [ UA STEREK ]
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** : Hellow. Alors je sais que j'avais dit que j'arrêtais d'écrire et tout ça. Et je le pensais sérieusement. Mais apparemment je peux pas me débarrasser de l'écriture comme ça et vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, j'en ai bien peur. Donc voilà, ça me manquait trop et j'ai même pas tenu une semaine ( à partir du moment où j'avais décidé d'arrêter ) avant de me remettre à travailler sur un truc. C'est surtout que ce sujet me tiens vraiment à cœur et, comme je ne peux pas donner le sens que je veux à ma vie bah j'ai ressenti le besoin de concrétiser mon rêve quand-même, même si c'est par le biais d'une fiction. Bref. On s'en fout de ma vie, je sais, désolée. **

**Quelques petits détails techniques concernant cette fic**** : Il s'agit d'un UA, vous l'aurez compris. Au prix d'un bon nombre d'emmerdements ( disons plutôt de difficultés ), j'ai quand-même essayé de garder un maximum la véracité des faits, des personnages, toussatoussa. Cependant je me suis vue dans l'obligation de changer certains trucs ( par exemple certains personnages ne sont pas morts, parce que c'est nul les morts. Et d'autres trucs mais ça vous verrez bien. ), et c'est la base de mon histoire en fait, le changement. ( Univers Alternatif quoi. ) **

**Sinon bah, je dois vous avouer que non, je ne suis pas psychiatre ( malheureusement. ) et en fait, j'y connais foutrement rien dans ce domaine, ou presque. J'ai donc fait de longues recherches, essayé d'interroger des personnes, regardé des reportages et tout le bordel, bref j'ai bossé le truc. Mais malheureusement rien ne vaux l'expérience et ça je l'ai pas. Donc j'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible mais vous pensez bien que j'ai fait à partir de ce que j'ai trouvé et que j'ai brodé ensuite. Donc si ya des spécialistes parmi les lecteurs * petite révérence respectueuse *, ne vous offusquez pas s'il y a des incohérences, des fautes etc. Et puis pareil pour les fautes d'orthographe en fait. **

**Bref j'ai de nouveau fait une note gigantesque, désolée. Je veux juste dire à ceux qui sont encore là que oui, j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'écrire parce que je me trouve pas assez doué ( enfin par pas assez j'entends " pas du tout " mais bref. ) mais il se trouve que, comme dit plus haut, je sais pas me tenir à une décision et j'ai craqué. Par contre, et la je serais intraitable avec moi-même, je me suis promis que si je me foirais sur celle-là ( et vu le sujet ya de grandes chances que je me casse la gueule en beauté. ), j'arrête d'écrire définitivement. Alors voilà, si vous lisez ça c'est que j'ai finalement décidé de poster et que je suis prête à entendre vos critiques, lâchez-vous.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'avoue que j'en fais un peu ce que je veux. **

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Prologue **_

_**Et si l'histoire de Teen Wolf s'était arrêtée après l'incendie de la maison Hale ? **_

Deux heures. Dans deux heures il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Stiles peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Voilà seulement une petite semaine qu'il avait pris son nouveau poste que déjà on lui demandait d'enchaîner les gardes ; et ça devait faire une cinquantaine d'heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Faut dire que l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beacon Hills était indubitablement en sous-effectif, et c'est bien entendu le personnel restant qui en payait le prix. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre ; certaines infirmières étaient encore plus débordées que lui. Évidemment, son statut de psychiatre aurait pu lui assurer certains avantages, mais Stiles, en bon professionnel, se souciait avant tout du bien-être de ses patients. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était un praticien aimé et respecté, aussi bien par ses collègues que par ses patients et, malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà un bon nombre de succès à son actif. Ses mots d'ordre étaient : Patience et Confiance.

S'il était tellement efficace, c'était sans doute parce qu'il se sentait proche de ses patients et était capable de s'identifier à eux. En effet, il existait un énorme paradoxe entre son métier et sa vie puisqu'il était un ancien hyperactif. Il avait été traité pour ça et Stiles faisait visiblement partie du tiers de la population chez qui les symptômes finissent par disparaître avec le temps. Pour une fois qu'il avait de la chance !

Cependant, sa maladie avait beaucoup affecté son avenir et c'était grâce - ou à cause, en ce moment présent, Stiles n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider - à elle s'il était devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. En effet, en sortant du lycée, son incapacité à prendre des décisions sans changer d'avis la minute d'après l'avait condamné à hésiter entre une fac d'économie et une fac de droit et, se voyant dans l'incapacité de trancher et ayant tout à fait le niveau, il était donc parti en fac de médecine. À partir de là, il s'était spécialisé en psychologie et avait en quelque sorte trouvé sa voie. Parce que, même si c'était dur, il ne se serait pas vraiment vu faire autre chose, et il avait développé une vraie passion pour sa discipline.

Stiles grommela. Aussi étrange et lugubre que cela puisse paraître, il adorait son métier. Mais là, vraiment, s'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans les plus brefs délais c'était lui qui allait finir par devenir dingue. D'autant plus que bientôt, il devrait commencer à s'occuper des patients les plus graves et devait donc disposer de toute l'énergie nécessaire.

Il décida de passer faire un tour dans la salle de vie pour voir si tout se passait bien chez ses patients et discuter un peu avec eux en attendant la relève. C'est toujours très dur pour un malade, surtout affaibli psychologiquement, de devoir changer de médecin du jour au lendemain, car une relation finit par se créer. Stiles savait qu'en tant que médecin il était considéré comme un référent par ses patients, au même titre que les infirmières et les aides-soignantes car, au-delà de la relation de dépendance, c'est un vrai rapport de confiance qui doit se former au bout d'un moment. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que le docteur Stilinski voyait les choses : pour lui, sans cette relation, aucune thérapie du monde ne peut aboutir à quelque chose de satisfaisant. Et c'est ça qu'il aimait particulièrement dans son métier : le contact avec les patients, le fait que ces derniers soient si vulnérables mais en même temps si forts.

Stiles avait une sorte de fascination pour le cerveau humain en général et pour tout ce qu'il arrivait à créer, y comprit les maladies. Surtout les maladies en fait. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu se l'expliquer clairement, c'était juste là et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il exerçait son métier avec un tel talent. Pour lui, les maladies mentales ne représentaient pas un défaut en soi, au contraire. Il voyait plutôt ça comme une manifestation différente de la capacité infinie du cerveau et des prouesses qu'il pouvait accomplir. Le jeune homme savait que les gens considéraient ceux qu'ils appelaient des fous comme des sortes de pestiférés et qu'ils les évitaient un maximum. Il savait que pour eux, la folie évoquait la crainte et le dégoût, voire même un mépris à peine voilé. Une fois, il avait même parlé avec une femme qui pensait sérieusement que la folie était contagieuse ! Mais Stiles voyait les choses différemment et il traitait ses patients avec respect quelques soient les choses qu'ils aient faites. Pour lui ils étaient simplement des humains différents des autres, en souffrance, et qui avaient besoin d'aide.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva à la salle de vie, qui était bien pleine. Il était 18h30 et c'était l'heure du feuilleton que suivait la plupart des patients. Parfois, la télévision était sujette de litiges mais en général, ça se passait plutôt bien et Stiles trouvait que, malgré ce qu'on en pense, elle représente un bon outil de stimulation cognitive. Jared, un de ces patients, lui adressa un grand sourire à moitié édenté en guise de bonjour, ce à quoi Stiles répondit par un salut militaire. Il savait que son patient était un ancien général qui était devenu fou suite aux horreurs de la guerre qu'il avait vue et subie, et l'ancien hyperactif avait un énorme respect pour lui. Cependant, voyant que tous étaient absorbés par ce qui se passait à l'écran et qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème particulier, il quitta la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry.

C'était un adolescent d'à peine dix-huit ans qui souffrait d'une forme particulièrement sévère de somnambulisme. En effet, si ce dernier provoque généralement des déplacements et des gestes anodins lorsque le sujet est endormi, elle n'est la plupart du temps ni grave, ni violente et ne représente pas un danger pour le sujet ou son entourage. Or dans le cas du pauvre Harry, c'était totalement différent : il avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises d'assassiner les membres de sa famille, avait dévasté sa maison et s'était fait du mal à lui-même, le tout dans un état d'inconscience totale et se réveillant sans aucun souvenir de ses actes. Il avait donc demandé à être interné et se trouvait là de son plein gré, même si par ailleurs il était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et " normal " dans la journée. De nature toujours souriante, il était serviable et n'hésitait pas à aider à s'occuper des autres patients lorsque les aides-soignantes avaient trop de travail. C'est pour ces raisons que Stiles, pour le petit peu qu'il l'avait côtoyé depuis son arrivée, l'appréciait déjà beaucoup et il regrettait que sa famille le rejette de la sorte.

" Wow. Sans vouloir être vexant, vous avez une mine affreuse docteur. "

" M'en parlez pas ! J'ai une envie irrépressible de me vautrer dans mon plumard et d'ailleurs, ne le répétez à personne, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'appelle et qu'il me chante les louanges de l'hibernation. En plus je sens une migraine carabinée qui pointe le bout de son nez. " soupira Stiles.

" Eh ben dîtes-moi, des pulsions incontrôlables et des hallucinations, rien que ça ! C'est quand même le comble pour un psychiatre, et c'est vous qui êtes censé nous soigner ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est mal barré ! " plaisanta Harry.

Stiles pouffa. Décidément, il adorait ce gosse.

" Franchement, je suis à deux doigts de passer du côté obscur de la force. Et maintenant vous rigolez, mais quand je serais parmi vous, rira bien qui rira le dernier, parce que je compte bien vous piquer votre dessert à chaque fois qu'il y aura de la tarte aux myrtilles. " répliqua-t-il.

" Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous n'avez peur de rien parce que je risque de ne pas apprécier et Mister Hyde pourrait venir se venger dans la nuit. "

" Oh mais je compte sur la sécurité de ces lieux ! Et puis au pire j'utiliserai ma lame secrète. * "

Et les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent de plus belle. Stiles avait conscience qu'on eut pu trouver ces blagues de mauvais goûts mais il haussa mentalement les épaules. Après tout, un peu d'autodérision et d'humour noir ne faisait de mal à personne de temps en temps.

" En plus, honnêtement vous ne gagneriez rien à voler la tarte aux myrtilles, la seule différence concrète qu'il y a entre ça et des briques c'est qu'ils appellent ça des tartes. ** " ajouta l'adolescent avec un sourire malicieux.

Cela suffit à les faire partir tous les deux en un fou rire incontrôlable. Certainement que la fatigue y était pour quelque chose, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Enfin, il recouvra son sérieux et prit congé d'Harry afin de retourner dans son bureau. Si déjà il était coincé ici, autant prendre de l'avance sur son travail.

Il était assis à son bureau, au milieu de deux gigantesques piles de dossiers. Ses yeux papillonnaient et sa tête commençait à s'alourdir : Stiles glissait dans le sommeil petit à petit. Tout à coup, un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit, faisant voler le silence en éclats et tirant le jeune médecin de sa somnolence. Il provenait de l'étage où on lui avait indiqué les cas les plus graves, desquels il devrait s'occuper dans quelques jours.

Les cris étaient courants dans une structure de ce genre et Stiles avait toujours été touché par chacun d'entre eux ; ils témoignaient de souvenirs et d'émotions emprunts d'une telle souffrance que c'était impossible de s'y habituer, même pour un praticien rodé. Stiles frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air et il avait du mal à se convaincre que ce cri était un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre et, plus il se le remémorait, plus il en était persuadé. Il n'aurait pas su se l'expliquer et, s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit scientifique d'un médecin de haut niveau, il aurait juré qu'il y avait une dimension étrange dans ce rugissement, comme si ce dernier n'avait rien d'_humain_.

Certes il avait connu des cas où les malades étaient tellement atteints qu'ils en étaient presque dépossédés de leur humanité et il avait trouvé ça assez effrayant d'ailleurs, mais pourtant il sentait que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Ce cri ne lui avait pas inspiré la démence pure comme avec les cas évoqués avant, plutôt un hurlement certes bestial, mais pas totalement dénué de raison ; un peu comme un loup blessé qui appellerait ses congénères.

Stiles était extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme jamais auparavant. Il secoua la tête et se dit que la fatigue altérait certainement ses capacités de perception et de jugement et qu'il était plus temps que jamais qu'il aille dormir. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait sans qu'on l'ai appelé et commença à contourner machinalement son bureau pour sortir. Il faillit se prendre la porte en pleine poire lorsqu'une infirmière entra, les bras chargés de dossiers, en poussant brusquement la porte qu'il avait entrouverte. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau et les y déposa lourdement, avant de se tourner vers Stiles, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Excusez-moi docteur, je n'ai pas pu frapper, j'étais quelque peu chargée, fit-elle d'une voix enjouée en désignant le monticule de paperasse. Ce sont les dossiers de tous les patients du secteur des pathologies lourdes, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous les apporter avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous. "

Stiles hocha la tête.

" Merci mademoiselle .. Hale. " répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers la partie de la blouse de la jeune femme ou était inscrit son nom.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit.

" Malia. Malia Hale. "

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire poli. Enfin, il osa demander - après tout c'était lui le médecin - ce qu'il s'était passé et d'où provenait le cri qu'il avait entendu. Au tour de Malia d'être mal à l'aise.

" Un patient qui a fait une crise. " répondit-elle de manière évasive.

" Il faut que j'aille voir ? " demanda Stiles, perplexe.

" Non ça ira, Boyd et Erica s'en occupent, ils ont l'habitude. Et puis de toute façon vous n'avez pas encore à vous occuper de ce secteur, et je pense qu'ils ont déjà géré. " répliqua Malia rapidement.

Le médecin haussa les épaules ; il était trop fatigué pour la contredire. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, attrapa quelques dossiers au hasard et se mit à les feuilleter.

" Schizophrénie .. Démence .. Syndrome de Fregoli .. "

Il s'arrêta sur un dossier plus gros que les autres et commença à le lire à voix haute.

" Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique aggravé ? Voyons voir. Sexe masculin, 36 ans. Hospitalisé suite à un choc émotionnel grave à l'âge de 17 ans et .. BORDEL CE GARS EST ENFERMÉ ICI DEPUIS DIX-NEUF ANS ? " s'exclama Stiles, interloqué.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Malia, deux fois plus gênée qu'avant, se triturait les mains nerveusement et finit par lâcher

" Je .. hum .. je suppose que vous parlez de Derek Hale. "

**Note**_** :**_** * ceux qui comprendront la référence, je leur offre un cookie o/ **

**** ceux qui comprendront la référence numéro 2, je leur offre un cookie et un câlin aussi *O* **

**Et ceux qui comprendront les DEUX références, je leur fait des bébés loutres. **

**Sinon, je voulais juste encore remercier tous ceux qui ont essayé de me retenir à l'annonce de mon départ, c'est grâce ( ou à cause, je sais pas encore lol ) à vous que je suis là maintenant donc voilà. En particulier Pauline, vraiment, sans toi j'aurais abandonné tellement de fois .. Merci de m'avoir encouragée, écoutée et aidée à chaque fois que j'avais une baisse de moral ou que je rencontrais une difficulté. Sans toi ce premier chapitre ne serait pas terminé et encore moins posté. ( je voulais mettre ça en début de fic mais vraiment, ma note était gigantesque alors j'avais peur que ça décourage encore plus les gens à lire lol. ) **

**Voilà. Donc j'attends votre verdict, si jamais vous voulez la suite ou au contraire vous préférez que j'arrête tout suffit de le dire lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : Heyoooooo. Bon bah j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre mercredi parce que je voulais poster mes chapitres le mercredi ( et que j'avais peur qu'il soit pas fini avant ), mais comme j'ai été plutôt bien accueillie ( merci pour vos reviews géniales *O* ) bah j'ai été plus motivée à l'écrire et le voilà. Et puis surtout je me suis dis que c'était plus facile de se faire un avis sur deux chapitres plutôt qu'un seul. Bref, trêve de racontage ( ça se dit dans ma langue à moi, je vous assure. ) de vie, j'espère que celui-ci ne va pas vous décevoir.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Dossier n°6277209 : Le cas Hale. **_

Stiles tiqua. Ce nom lui était familier, mais la fatigue qui embrumait son esprit l'empêchait de se souvenir où il l'avait déjà entendu. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les documents qu'il tenait en main confirma la supposition de Malia.

" En effet. Que .. "

" C'est un patient atteint de TSPT. Il y a 19 ans de ça, il a perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille dans un incendie criminel. Ça l'a rendu totalement fou. Il a été pris d'un accès de rage et de démence et s'est rendu dans un centre commercial, dans lequel il a fait plusieurs victimes. A vrai dire, ça a été un massacre. C'est un de nos patients les plus difficiles car il ne réagit pas aux traitements et après dix-neuf ans, c'en est toujours au point mort. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas le libérer. " expliqua la jeune femme.

Stiles resta sans voix ; jamais il n'avait entendu ça. Il avait déjà côtoyé des cas de Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique où les sujets devenaient violents, mais jamais à ce point là.

" Est-il encore violent ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ça dépend. La plupart du temps non, il est plutôt apathique. Mais selon les stimulations extérieures et les périodes il peut le devenir. "

Stiles secoua la tête. Vraiment, ce n'était pas courant ; habituellement, les sujets atteints de TSPT sont plutôt dans une logique passive : ils évitent systématiquement tout événement ou discussion menant au souvenir de l'expérience traumatisante et développent une hostilité, un repli et un retrait social mais deviennent rarement agressifs, surtout envers des personnes innocentes et au point de tuer. En voyant sa réaction, Malia haussa les épaules.

" Vous savez, c'est inutile de se prendre la tête sur ce cas. Ici on se contente de le nourrir et de le maintenir en vie. On ne peut rien pour lui de toute façon. "

Cela eut pour effet de profondément choquer et bouleverser Stiles. Jamais il n'avait abandonné un patient à son sort avec pour seul argument que c'est un cas désespéré. Il tenta de protester mais Malia l'interrompit sèchement.

" Écoutez docteur, sauf votre respect, il y a beaucoup de patients dans cet hôpital qui ont plus besoin de votre aide que Hale et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de perdre votre temps sur un tel cas qui n'en vaut pas la peine. "

Stiles allait s'insurger contre ces paroles quand, soudain, il s'aperçut d'un détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Beacon Hills était une ville relativement petite - surtout par rapport à celle d'où il venait - et il fit vite le rapprochement, estimant qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir trente-six du même patronyme.

" Derek Hale ? Comme .. Malia Hale ? " ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le jeune homme sans aucun tact.

" C'est .. mon cousin. " grimaça Malia.

" Oh. Je suis désolé. " fit Stiles, confus.

Malia haussa les épaules.

" C'est pas important. Je n'ai pas connu ma famille, j'ai été adoptée et je l'ai appris il y a peu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père biologique est un légume parce qu'il a été gravement brûlé et que le fou furieux dont je dois m'occuper chaque jour est, par conséquent et pour mon plus grand plaisir, mon cousin. " railla-t-elle.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait trouvé cette fille assez sympathique au premier abord, mais cette attitude méprisante envers les patients, accessoirement des membres de sa famille, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

" Vous ne .. "

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation joviale. Un grand type, plus vieux que lui fit irruption dans la pièce et lui tendit la main.

" Salut tout le monde, c'est la relève qui arrive ! Et regardez ce que j'ai apporté, fit-il en exhibant fièrement un sachet en plastique. Des donuts ! Vous en voulez ? "

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Enfin il allait pouvoir se reposer et quitter cette nana désagréable. Il déclina poliment l'offre de son confrère, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas encore dîné et, se saisissant de ses affaires, sortit à la hâte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles traversa le parking de l'hôpital en direction de sa voiture, ployant sous le poids de ses dossiers. Comment diable Malia, cette jeune fille si menue, avait-elle pu soulever une telle charge ? Le jeune médecin frissonna. Repenser à elle le mettait mal à l'aise ; non seulement il avait bien vu qu'elle lui faisait des avances depuis son arrivée, mais en plus il la trouvait .. étrange. Oui c'était ça, étrange, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Malgré ses airs enjoués, il avait cru détecter une certaine froideur chez elle, et son attitude de tout à l'heure avait confirmé les soupçons de Stiles. Elle dédaignait sa famille biologique, celle dont elle portait le nom, parce qu'ils étaient malades et différents. Le médecin, très proche de ses patients, n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement et surtout ses motivations à travailler dans le domaine. Certes, il comprenait que ça pouvait faire bizarre d'avoir un cousin psychotique et, accessoirement, assassin mais Stiles trouvait qu'elle aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie, surtout vu les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait perdu la raison.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa voiture, il déposa la pile de dossiers sur le siège passager avec soulagement et se glissa au volant. Bon sang qu'il adorait sa voiture ! C'était une vieille jeep qui roulait encore grâce à Dieu, mais Stiles ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer, malgré le fait qu'il aurait eu largement les moyens de s'en acheter une neuve. Mais pour lui, c'était plus qu'une voiture, c'était tout un symbole. Le symbole de sa vie d'avant, de sa jeunesse. C'était dans cette voiture qu'il avait fait les quatre-cent coups avec son meilleur ami Scott et qu'il avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois. C'était aussi la voiture que son père lui avait offerte et il y tenait, c'est pourquoi il préférait utiliser son argent à l'entretenir plutôt que d'en acheter une autre, même si ça lui coûtait deux fois plus cher étant donné qu'il y avait, au minimum, une nouvelle panne tous les mois. Ses amis se moquaient souvent de lui à ce sujet, lui assurant que, vraiment, il était trop sentimental et qu'à force de se trimballer dans ce vieux tas de ferraille, il risquait de lui arriver des bricoles.

Stiles se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et soupira. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort et s'il avait eu une voiture neuve, il aurait eu le chauffage par exemple, mais c'était plus fort que lui et il se dit que les souvenirs primaient sur le confort, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'un court trajet à parcourir pour rentrer chez lui. Il remonta encore un peu la fermeture de son blouson, résigné. Novembre était déjà bien avancé et le froid s'installait doucement mais sûrement.

Sur la route, il s'arrêta à un fast-food et porta son sachet et ses dossiers à son étage avec peine. C'était bien sa veine que l'ascenseur de l'immeuble soit en panne juste le jour où il avait l'impression de trimballer son bureau entier, et cela navra d'autant plus Stiles que les techniciens ascensoristes étaient censés venir le réparer le lendemain.

Enfin il arriva à la porte de son loft et, après une rude bataille entre sa main, son trousseau de clefs et la serrure, il se traina jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, laissant choir tout ce qu'il transportait sur la table basse. Il fut tenté de dormir là, sans même manger, mais la raison finit par l'emporter, agitant l'argument imparable de la dernière fois où il s'était assoupi dans ce maudit canapé et qu'il avait récolté un mal de dos pendant une bonne semaine. Stiles savait qu'il était complètement défoncé et qu'il aurait du s'en séparer, mais c'était comme pour sa jeep, à moindre échelle : ce meuble était un symbole de sa vie d'avant et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, quitte à le faire venir de Phoenix. Et il l'avait fait.

Il se redressa et se saisit avidement du sachet rempli de nourriture qui dégageait une odeur alléchante. Si Lydia ou même son père le voyaient se goinfrer de la sorte ! Sa meilleure amie lui faisait toujours une tirade de trois kilomètres digne d'une conférence vegan sur les bienfaits de la nourriture saine à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait qu'il mangeait " salement ", et lui-même faisait subir exactement le même sort à son shérif de père. Mais pour l'instant, Stiles était bien trop fatigué pour éprouver des remords, et il se lécha les doigts avec gourmandise. Après tout, personne n'était censé le savoir.

Avant de se diriger vers son lit, mobilier salvateur pourtant tant attendu, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil vers la table où gisait la pile de dossiers, dont celui qui l'intriguait tant. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'en saisir et l'étudier tout de suite, mais il avait conscience que s'il n'allait pas dormir maintenant, il tomberait dans le coma par on ne sait quelle prouesse médicale.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Une sorte de petit vrombissement agaçait ses oreilles, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la source. Quelle espèce d'insecte pouvait faire un bruit pareil, bon sang ? Sûrement un insecte mutant. Encore dans les bras de Morphée, il leva un bras en gémissant pour chasser ce qu'il avait identifié comme l'insecte mutant quand tout à coup, celui-ci décida d'attaquer et envoya une musique à un volume sonore démentiel qui vrilla les tympans de Stiles, le réveillant en sursaut. Le contact avec une surface dure, qu'il analysa comme étant le sol de sa chambre - faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à mettre de la moquette, ça fait moins mal ! - acheva de le réveiller et il se dépêtra tant bien que mal du drap qui s'était enroulé autour de son corps. Enfin il se redressa et se jeta sur l'insecte métallique dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Un prénom s'afficha sur l'abdomen de la bête, et Stiles comprit vite que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de l'ignorer.

" Stiiiiiiiles ? " persifla une voix.

" Grmph. "

" Je te dérange ? ", et Stiles pouvait presque _entendre_ le petit sourire sadique qui naissait sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

" Tu m'as tiré d'un rêve. "

L'autre eut soudain l'air intéressée.

" Quel _genre_ de rêve ? "

" Avec des insectes mutants. "

Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, calant le téléphone - drôle d'insecte géant n'est ce pas ? - entre son épaule et son oreille pour se faire une tisane. Parce que, son hyperactivité avait été soignée d'accord, mais quand même, faut pas déconner. De toute façon, en plus de lui donner des palpitations, Stiles trouvait le goût du café immonde. Il se fit une tisane donc, tout en écoutant à moitié sa meilleure amie déblatérer sur le petit haut MA-GNI-FIQUE qu'elle venait tout juste de dénicher.

" Lydia. " tenta-t-il une première fois.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas de parler. C'était probable qu'elle ne l'ait même pas entendu d'ailleurs.

" Lydia ! " recommença Stiles en haussant un peu le ton.

" Quoi ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je te raconte c'est ça ? " répliqua la susnommée sur un ton presque menaçant.

" C'est pas ça, soupira le jeune homme, c'est que je viens juste de me réveiller. "

" Il est quatorze heures Stiles. "

Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre du micro-ondes. Effectivement. Et merde !

" Je .. "

" Laisse moi deviner, tu as de nouveau enchaîné les gardes c'est ça ? Tu es trop gentil Stiles, combien de fois je dois te le dire, il faut que tu arrêtes d'accepter ces horaires de malade ! Et puis je te l'ai déjà dis tu travailles trop. Un jour c'est toi qui va .. "

Lydia s'était de nouveau lancée dans une tirade moralisatrice sur son boulot. Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. Il renonça à se défendre, et même à lui expliquer que les gardes et les horaires difficiles faisaient partie du jeu et qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement les refuser, d'autant qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune praticien.

" Stiles, tu m'écoutes ? " fit la voix excédée de sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil.

" Évidemment que je t'écoute ! "

" Alors je parlais de quoi ? "

Et hop, la voix menaçante, le retour !

" Euuuh .. "

" Je parlais de Noël. C'est à peine dans quelques semaines et je te préviens que je n'accepterais pas de ne pas te voir ! Alors je te prends un billet de train de suite, parce que, soyons sérieux, tu ne pourras pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Phoenix dans ta petite chiotte et .. "

" Ehhhhh ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ma voiture ! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne va pas être possible. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la région, d'autant que je vais devoir m'occuper d'un nouveau cas, plutôt épineux. Du coup j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que vous veniez ici ? En plus, comme ça, tu pourrais inspecter l'endroit où je vis. "

Et bam, un point pour Stiles et son argument de choc. Il n'était pas spécialiste en psychologie pour rien le bougre !

" Hmmm pourquoi pas. Toute façon on se rappellera pour organiser tout ça. En attendant tu as intérêt à prendre soin de toi et ne surtout pas manger de cochonneries. Gare à toi si tu as pris un seul kilo depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! "

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles, seul dans sa cuisine, ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer une petite danse de la joie. Bordel, il avait fait plier Lydia Martin ! Il eut ensuite un petit sourire affectueux. Sa meilleure amie avait beau être un despote, mais il l'adorait. C'était une jeune femme charmante, généreuse, toujours à l'écoute et prête à aider. Stiles avait été amoureux d'elle pendant une bonne partie de son enfance d'ailleurs, et rien que son coup de fil lui avait refilé la pêche. Ceci dit, le jeune homme pensa que, si la direction d'un gouvernement était confiée à Lydia, la démocratie en prendrait quand même un sacré coup.

Sa tasse à la main, il revint au salon et contempla d'un air las la pièce parsemée de cartons éventrés à la hâte ou, pour la plupart, encore fermés. Bon dieu, dans quelle galère il s'était foutu de faire venir Lydia ici ! Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à emménager pour de bon d'ici Noël, elle allait faire une syncope devant tout ce bordel.

Il s'affala dans son canapé et, s'y enfonçant paresseusement tout en sirotant sa tisane, il entreprit de potasser ses dossiers. Évidemment, il commença par le numéro 6277209. Le cas Derek Hale.

" Le patient souffre de Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique chronique et aggravé suite à un événement qui a eu lieu lors de sa dix-septième année. Nous pouvons observer chez lui une insensibilité émotive traduite par un détachement vis-à-vis d'autrui et des relations interpersonnelles quasi-nulles. Souffre de flashbacks et de cauchemars, ainsi que d'un état dissociatif moindre et une altération de la personnalité, surtout marquée par la culpabilité du survivant. Il est atteint d'hyperstimulation, caractérisée par des insomnies, une hypervigilance, nervosité permanente et impression constante se danger ou de désastre imminent, comportement violent et impulsivité. "

Ces derniers termes étaient écrits en rouge et soulignés deux fois. Les papiers suivants étaient des rapports d'incidents, narrant les agressions qu'avaient commises Hale sur le personnel soignant. Il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine. Génial, un vrai petit agneau ce patient !

En les parcourant, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Des informations manquaient sur chaque rapport : par exemple les faits relatés étaient incomplets et certains mots étaient effacés, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à coller des petits morceaux de papier à leur emplacement avant de faire une photocopie. Il passa à la suite et découvrit la même chose sur le rapport d'autopsie des victimes du centre commercial. Stiles commençait vraiment à s'énerver et son exaspération atteignit son apogée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toute la partie rendant compte des informations médicales générales telles que le groupe sanguin par exemple était tout simplement manquante.

" Soit cette Malia m'a refilé un dossier incomplet pour me faire passer pour un con, soit cet hôpital de malheur me cache des choses ! "

**Note**** : Voilààààààà. J'espère que je me suis pas trop foirée sur ce chapitre non plus. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note ****: Hello ! Alors je suis désolée pour cette absence mais j'ai beaucoup galéré à pondre ce chapitre. M'enfin, de toute façon, je me laisse un délai d'une semaine entre les chapitres et je suis dans les temps alors vous n'avez pas à râler, bande de pécores de bas-étage ! Nan je blague, vraiment désolée, parce que même si délai d'une semaine, toussatoussa, j'ai beaucoup tardé. Mais comme dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mon inspiration faisant défaut et puis même, c'était assez difficile. Cependant il est là, un peu plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude, et j'espère que mes petits tracas ne vont pas se ressentir dans la qualité. De toute façon, les reviews sont toujours disponibles si jamais vous voulez me gueuler dessus lol. **

**Bref, une nouvelle petite référence se cache dans ce chapitre et je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à la retrouver, donc si jamais vous voulez jouer à mon jeu débile XD**

**Enfin, merci, encore et toujours, pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a tendance à se décourager. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse tranquille avec mes énormes notes chiantes, bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 3 : " 'Cause I am vermin, I'm the Anti-Christ. " **_

_" Cette odeur. C'était fort, immonde, insoutenable. Le bois qui flambe, la chair calcinée. Il était incapable de bouger, étendu sur la pelouse, contraint à assister à ce spectacle abject. _

_Ces cris. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête, vibrant et se répercutant dans tout son corps, déchirant tout sur leur passage. _

_Sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il était arrivé trop tard. Enfin non, selon _elle_, c'était le timing parfait. _Elle_ l'avait appelé, et il était venu. Il avait vu, avait tenté de s'élancer à l'intérieur mais il s'était écroulé. _

_Impuissance. Horreur. Honte. Chagrin. Angoisse. Souffrance, terrible souffrance. _

_Ou était-_elle _maintenant ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-_elle_ pas foutu le feu à lui aussi ? Pourquoi avait-_elle_ fait ça ? Ils s'aimaient avant, tout était parfait. _

_Il voulait détourner la tête, boucher ses oreilles, retenir sa respiration. _

_Il voulait mourir, ici et maintenant. De honte, de culpabilité, de chagrin. D'amour, pour sa famille entière qui se consumait à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tout était en train de partir en fumée devant ses yeux : sa vie, sa capacité à faire confiance, sa capacité à aimer. Sa raison. " _

Il faisait sombre dans la cellule, et un calme anormal régnait dans cette aile particulière de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, seulement perturbé par des râles étouffés provenant d'une des cellules renforcées qui s'alignaient dans le couloir. Le patient qui occupait cette cellule délirait visiblement dans son sommeil. A l'approche d'un bruit, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et ses yeux brillèrent d'un inquiétant éclat vermillon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles tournait en rond dans son bureau : il stressait, mais ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Bon si, c'était parce que dans quelques minutes, on viendrait le chercher pour visiter le secteur des pathologies lourdes. Mais son appréhension était étrange : il n'aurait pas du stresser pour ça. C'était juste une visite des lieux pour se rendre compte, et si jamais il devait être en contact avec les patients, il serait protégé. Il avait rencontré un des infirmiers, Boyd, en arrivant ce matin, et sans déconner, ce type était une vraie armoire à glace. Peu causant, mais avec un air plutôt bienveillant qui plaisait bien à Stiles. Il avait également entr'aperçu Erica, une jolie blonde à l'allure plutôt hautaine mais chaleureuse en réalité, et Stiles avait plus ou moins compris que ces deux là étaient ensemble.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas dû être nerveux, mais une sorte de pressentiment le taraudait depuis ce matin. Et quand il était tourmenté, les bonnes vieilles habitudes refaisaient surface et il se mettait à bouger dans tous les sens. Et quand il bougeait de la sorte, ça le faisait transpirer et se sentir mal. De l'air ! Il était en train d'étouffer, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce bureau.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, en chantonnant sloubi * pour s'occuper l'esprit. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le bureau des infirmiers et il s'approcha machinalement, avisant la porte entrouverte. Malia, Erica et Boyd semblaient en désaccord mais ne haussaient pas le ton. Stiles parvint à entendre des bribes de ce que disais Malia.

" .. pas prêt je vous dis. Il .. trop rationnel et .. croira jamais. "

Stiles s'approcha davantage, se collant pratiquement à la porte. Il savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais il avait le sentiment étrange d'être l'objet de discussion. Il put entendre la fin de la tirade d'Erica et la réponse sans appel de Malia.

" .. façon il l'apprendra un jour et en plus il a besoin de toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire son boulot. Ça peut être dangereux pour lui, et si un autre de nos médecins venait à se faire assassiner dans un court laps de temps on risque d'avoir des ennuis. Je suis d'accord avec Boyd, on devrait tout lui expliquer. "

" De toute façon, tu es toujours d'accord avec Boyd. Et moi je vous dis qu'il n'est pas prêt et qu'il va se barrer en courant et .. "

Soudain, Malia s'arrêta de parler et un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau, comme si les trois protagonistes communiquaient par gestes. Stiles recula, effaré. On parlait bien de lui, et il avait vu juste depuis le début : le personnel de ce foutu hôpital lui cachait des choses ! Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de choses. Quel genre de choses d'ailleurs ? Stiles n'en avait pas saisi la nature exacte, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Bordel, ils avaient parlé de _meurtre_ quand même !

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait été dépêché dans cette ville. On lui avait juste annoncé qu'un de ses confrères était mort et que l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait avait donc besoin d'un médecin permanent de toute urgence, et c'était donc lui qui avait été affecté ici et qui s'y collait. Sauf que personne ne lui avait jamais précisé ce qui avait été fatal à son prédécesseur, jamais. Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il avait été assassiné, et qu'un danger similaire le guettait, lui aussi.

Le jeune médecin hésita à prendre les jambes à son cou et commençait déjà à faire le chemin vers son bureau à reculons, lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que le visage dur de Malia s'afficha dans l'encadrement. Elle s'empressa de revêtir son masque jovial et se força à afficher un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres, avant de sortir de sa voix faussement enjouée

" Docteur Stilinski ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? On vous attendait ! "

Stiles déglutit et secoua nerveusement la tête. S'ils étaient malveillants, autant qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il _savait_.

" Essaye de paraître calme Stiles, détendu et naturel. " se dit-il pour lui-même.

Sauf qu'il crevait de trouille et il dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à articuler d'une voix blanche

" Je .. Je pensais que vous deviez venir me chercher. "

" On s'était visiblement mal compris, heureusement que vous êtes venus demander alors. " le défia la jeune femme.

A ce moment la, Erica intervint. Stiles n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la blonde avait volé à son secours à lui ou plutôt à celui de Malia mais il soupira silencieusement de soulagement lorsqu'elle proposa de monter à l'étage. Après tout, plus vite ça serait fini, plus vite il pourrait aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Il acquiesça donc et tous se mirent en route, Boyd prenant la tête de la petite troupe et les entrailles de Stiles s'essayant au contorsionnisme au creux de son ventre. Il était toujours rongé par ce pressentiment inexplicable qui lui fit secouer la tête : voilà qu'il devenait parano maintenant ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à se réserver une chambre ici ! Il se força à chasser ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur son boulot. Il aurait du être content pourtant, il allait enfin pouvoir étudier le cas Derek Hale de plus près, en découvrant où et comment il vivait. Ça lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de progrès durant ses dix-neuf années de détention.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient arrivés à l'étage, dans l'aile spécialisée pour les cas difficiles, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cet endroit collait les miquettes ! Cet étage n'avait rien à voir avec la partie de l'hôpital qui était familière à Stiles, plus colorée et chaleureuse - si tant est qu'on peut considérer un hôpital psychiatrique comme un endroit chaleureux, mais passons - et où Stiles avait déjà commencé à accrocher des œuvres de ses patients aux murs.

C'était comme ça avec lui, il trouvait qu'un environnement agréable et personnalisé est plus bénéfique pour les patients - comme pour le personnel d'ailleurs - et il leur faisait donc réaliser leurs propres éléments de décoration, qu'il affichait ensuite dans leurs espaces de vie. De plus, Stiles avait toujours été sensible à l'art : la musique, la peinture, la danse, la sculpture etc. étaient selon lui des bons moyens de transformer la souffrance en quelque chose de beau, c'est pourquoi ils faisaient partie intégrante de ses thérapies et il exhortait allègrement ses patients à les utiliser, dans la mesure du possible et selon leurs capacités à chacun évidemment.

Mais dans cette partie de l'hôpital, rien de tout ça, aucune couleur. Seul un sol de béton gris et des murs blancs aseptisés, qui fileraient le cafard au plus optimiste des imbéciles heureux, s'étendaient sur toute la longueur du couloir interminable, et des cellules blindées s'alignaient les unes après les autres, toutes plus impénétrables les unes que les autres et avec, pour seule communication avec l'extérieur, une petite lucarne dotée d'épais barreaux. De sa carrière - relativement courte certes, mais avec pas mal d'expérience -, Stiles n'avait jamais vu ça. Tout était renforcé, électrifié, automatisé.

" Bordel, vous gardez des psychopathes responsables de crimes contre l'humanité ou quoi ? " ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le jeune médecin.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le regard glacial de Malia et un petit sourire entendu d'Erica, qui semblait lui dire quelque chose du genre " si tu savais ! ". Boyd, lui, resta de marbre et commença son explication.

" Comme vous le savez, ici nous gardons tous les patients atteints de pathologies lourdes. Ils doivent être isolés et enfermés à longueur de temps car ils sont agressifs, dangereux et ne peuvent pas cohabiter les uns avec les autres. Vous n'aurez pas à intervenir souvent ici. "

Stiles voulut rebondir sur sa dernière phrase mais Boyd ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et enchaîna

" Les portes pour accéder à l'étage sont blindées et verrouillées par un code, comme vous avez pu le constater en entrant. Les accès aux cellules individuelles sont, eux aussi, protégés par un code, différent de celui de l'entrée. Je vous les communiquerais quand nous serons redescendus, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce sont des patients dangereux et il va de soi que vous n'êtes pas censés venir ici seul. "

Stiles acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son environnement. Dans la cellule à sa droite, une voix de femme fredonnait une comptine et la recommençait continuellement lorsqu'elle s'achevait. Stiles s'avança pour regarder à travers la lucarne, et il vit une femme de dos, avec longs cheveux argentés, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme de la chansonnette. Soudain, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle s'arrêta brusquement de chanter et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle se mit à le fixer avec des yeux perçants tout en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Stiles et il s'empressa de reculer, rompant le contact que la femme lui imposait.

Son malaise s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que la petite troupe progressait dans le couloir et le jeune médecin ne lâchait pas la porte devant lui des yeux, pressé de quitter cet endroit. Jamais une aile d'hôpital psychiatrique ne lui avait fait un tel effet, et Stiles avait presque honte, commençant de plus en plus à penser qu'il n'était pas digne de son métier. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une cellule d'apparence identique aux autres, le jeune homme se stoppa net et il entendit Malia, qui fermait la marche, grogner lorsqu'elle lui rentra à moitié dedans. Sans prêter attention à l'infirmière, il contempla la porte blindée devant lui et commença à s'avancer, comme attiré. C'était _ici_. _Il_ était la, dans cette pièce. Il eut à peine conscience de requérir qu'on lui ouvre la porte d'une voix rauque.

Lorsqu'Erica tenta de lui exposer calmement qu'un patient potentiellement dangereux était enfermé là, que ce n'était ni prudent, ni raisonnable et bons nombres d'arguments tous plus pertinents les uns que les autres, Stiles perdit patience et invectiva

" Ouvrez-moi cette putaine de porte bordel de dieu ! "

Les trois infirmiers se regardèrent avec un air dubitatif et, sans un mot, Malia se déplaça pour aller taper le code. La porte blindée pivota sur elle-même avec un grincement et Stiles s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, encadré par Erica et Boyd. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il cherchait exactement à faire mais en tout cas c'était fait : il se trouvait en présence de Derek Hale, l'homme qui avait massacré une dizaine de personnes à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

Ce dernier était allongé sur un lit spartiate et fixait calmement le plafond, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Stiles s'avança encore un peu dans sa direction.

" Bonjour monsieur Hale. Je .. je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et je .. je suis votre nouveau médecin. Je suis en présence de votre cousine et .. "

Le jeune médecin se stoppa net, pas tant à cause du grognement de Malia mais plutôt parce que Hale avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et dardait maintenant sur lui des yeux d'un magnifique vert cerné de jaune. Son être semblait ceint d'une sorte d'aura de puissance et d'autorité. Cependant, l'homme semblait être d'un calme olympien et rien ne pouvait laisser présager de ce qui allait se passer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui essayait de paraître calme, mais Derek n'était pas dupe et savait que ce n'était que de l'esbroufe. Il entendait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et pouvait sentir la peur de l'autre. Alors comme ça, ce petit humain qui semblait si fragile était son nouveau médecin ? Derek ricana intérieurement. L'ancien, pourtant bien entraîné et imposant physiquement n'avait pas fait long feu. Ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait égorgé, même s'il en avait eu souvent envie ! Cet imbécile hautain et méprisant l'insupportait. Heureusement que, d'habitude, les médecins ne s'aventurent presque jamais dans cette partie de l'hôpital et encore moins dans les cellules. Alors que faisait cet abruti en blouse blanche planté devant lui ?

Toujours allongé sur son lit inconfortable, Derek le détailla. Certes il paraissait fragile du fait de sa corpulence, mais l'homme sentait une certaine force mentale et une détermination hors du commun chez son vis-à-vis. Il était certes idiot de s'être approché de lui mais il paraissait si innocent, et si .. bienveillant. Derek retroussa les lèvres à cette pensée. Son manque de confiance en autrui se manifesta par ce geste animal, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfréner. Ça lui arrivait parfois et il supposait que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était condamné à croupir ici pour le reste de sa vie.

Derek était un type lucide. Il lui arrivait certes de perdre le contrôle et il était conscient qu'il avait des problèmes psychologiques graves mais il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Et il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait peut-être pu aller mieux depuis longtemps s'il avait fait des efforts pour se soigner. Mais voilà, il n'en avait rien à faire d'aller mieux. Et puis toute façon, à quoi bon ? Aller mieux pour quoi, pour qui ? Il avait tout perdu, tout. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Voilà, il ne _méritait_ pas de guérir, lui, Être Abject qu'il était.

La colère et la honte s'insinuaient doucement dans son esprit quand il huma l'air. Une odeur primait étrangement sur celle, bestiale et puissante, des infirmiers qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir. Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux - enfin son nez mais ça se dit pas - : l'odeur d'un humain était plus forte que celle des trois autres, au point de couvrir la puanteur de sa _cousine_ ! Et quelle odeur ! Il n'aurait pas pu identifier le parfum qu'il sentait, mais c'était à la fois viril et délicat, comme il pressentait le caractère de Stiles.

Stiles. Comment savait-il son prénom déjà ? Ah oui, il lui avait indiqué. Mais Derek se surprit à s'en souvenir : il aurait du s'en moquer n'est ce pas ? Il se moquait toujours de tout, depuis dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans qu'il avait évité un maximum de réfléchir, qu'il s'imposait à lui-même une sorte d'état de mort cérébrale.

Mais voilà que l'arrivée de l'autre le stimulait, éveillait ses instincts endormis depuis quelques années, depuis la dernière fois où il avait agressé un soignant en fait. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi il se présentait comme ça devant lui, comme une fleur ? Pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme les autres, c'est-à-dire passer son chemin et le laisser dans sa catatonie ? De quel droit il s'introduisait dans sa cellule de la sorte et se permettait de lui adresser la parole ? Il avait beau être un taré, il était un alpha merde ! Et surtout de quel droit il faisait se réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis si longtemps, qu'il s'était interdit à jamais de ressentir ? Parce que c'était ça, ce jeune homme, qui semblait avoir été sorti de l'adolescence trop tôt, lui _plaisait_. La dernière personne qui lui avait plu c'était _elle_. Non ! Jamais ! Plus jamais ça n'arriverait ! Il ne se laisserait plus avoir !

Une sourde colère monta en lui et il eut à peine conscience de s'asseoir sur son lit pour se lever, tandis qu'une obsédante litanie tournait dans ses pensées.

_Jamais, jamais, jamais .._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles contemplait l'homme étendu devant lui avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et sa raison lui criait de déguerpir au plus vite mais ses jambes étaient en coton. Même s'il avait voulu bouger, il n'aurait pas pu. Et il ne voulait pas bouger de toute façon : ce patient l'intriguait.

Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de l'homme, s'arrêtant sur ses bras puissantes qui présentaient des traces d'automutilation. Ce détail intrigua Stiles. Comment c'était possible alors que tous les effets personnels et surtout les objets permettant ce genre de pratique étaient confisqués lors de l'admission d'un patient ? Il détailla ensuite son visage et vit que son expression avait changée : Hale fronçait maintenant les sourcils et semblait en proie à une bataille intérieure. Stiles savait que c'était mauvais signe quand un de ses patients se perd dans ses pensées car il suffisait d'un déclic, un petit détail qui ramenait le sujet à son expérience traumatisante et il lui était facile de perdre le contrôle. Connaissant les antécédents violents de l'homme, le jeune médecin se résigna enfin à quitter la cellule.

Mais c'était trop tard. Sans que l'un de ses trois compagnons n'aient pu réagir, Hale s'était levé de son lit et Stiles fut plaqué contre un des murs en béton de la cellule. Il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux mais, quand il les rouvrit, il faisait face à une vision d'horreur que jamais dans vie il n'aurait pensé voir, à part à travers un écran. Les yeux verts qu'il avait tant admirés avaient laissé place à deux orifices de braise emplis d'une agressivité sans nom. Les oreilles de l'homme s'étaient allongés et le visage auparavant de toute beauté était maintenant déformé et entouré de longs poils. Les lèvres charnues et attirantes s'étaient envolées et Stiles se retrouvait maintenant avec des crocs menaçants devant les yeux.

Sur le coup, il crut devenir dingue, et cela empira lorsque Boyd et Erica volèrent à son secours, attrapant Hale et le forçant à lâcher sa proie. Sauf que ce n'était _plus_ Boyd et Erica. Ces derniers ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à son agresseur, les yeux rouges en moins. Mais le jeune médecin n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son observation car, à peine avait-il été libéré de l'étreinte du monstre que Malia le tira hors de la cellule et le força à courir jusqu'à l'étage inférieur tandis que des rugissements puissant parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il fut affalé sur son bureau, hors d'haleine, les rugissements s'étaient tus et le seul son qui lui parvenait était le tambourinement de son cœur affolé. Stiles peinait à encaisser ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il fut un instant tenté de croire que tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Mais une douleur à la hanche vint réduire sa théorie en poussière lorsque, enlevant sa blouse, il vit que son t-shirt était déchiré et qu'une marque de griffes zébrait sa peau.

" Ok, le mystère de l'automutilation est résolu " fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le coup.

**Note ****: * alors, vous avez trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez bien la chanson en tête, et si quelqu'un est partant on peut toujours y jouer en PM ou même faire un cul de chouette ! Si vous connaissez toutes les règles des jeux du pays de Galles et que vous les comprenez évidemment ..**

**Sinon, je sais que c'est un peu le bordel quand j'expose les pensées de Derek, mais c'est un peu fait exprès en fait. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé. **

**D'ailleurs, selon vous, que sont Derek et les autres ? C'est facile lol.**

**Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu .. et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Enfin, si vous la voulez, évidemment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**** : Hellow. Désolée, j'ai encore une fois tardé, mais j'ai eu une semaine un peu .. riche en émotions. D'ailleurs mes déboires ont inspiré une réplique de ce chapitre looooool. Enfin en tout cas, j'espère que le fait que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire n'entache pas trop la qualité, comme d'habitude. Merci à ceux qui me lisent malgré tout et me laissent leurs avis, ça fait plaisir et ça donne un but XD Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 4 : Domination et explications**_

On a tous déjà eu des jours où sortir de son lit paraît impossible, où rien que l'idée d'aller en cours ou au travail nous décourage, nous fait peur ou nous démoralise pas vrai ? Et bien imaginez ce que Stiles ressentait en se réveillant ce matin la. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou alors qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Il analysa cette dernière option très sérieusement d'ailleurs : ça aurait tout à fait pu être le style de Lydia, elle qui passait son temps à se moquer de l'esprit cartésien mais en même temps de la profonde crédulité de son meilleur ami, le traitant sans cesse de paradoxe sur pattes. Ouais, vraiment, ce genre de plan, ça aurait parfaitement pu venir d'elle. Mais quand-même, de là à déployer de tels moyens ? Hmm non, malheureusement, Stiles avait du écarter cette idée, qui bien qu'humiliante, aurait eu un aspect rassurant.

Un coup d'œil furtif à son radioréveil lui apprit qu'il était en retard, et sacrément même. Sa tentative pour jaillir hors du lit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans cette situation - chaque matin en fait - échoua lamentablement et se changea en un concert de gémissements tous plus dramatiques et affligeants les uns que les autres. Il s'imagina parfaitement la réaction de Lydia si elle avait pu assister à cette scène : il pouvait presque entendre son rire moqueur et connaissait par cœur le ton caustique et suffisant qu'elle emprunterait en lui assurant que sa grand-mère centenaire était capable de se lever plus rapidement et élégamment que lui. Il l'envoya bouler en grognant, après tout elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait subi, et il avait mal partout. Il secoua la tête en grognant de plus belle et entreprit de sortit du lit : voilà qu'il parlait à sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Putain il devenait complètement marteau !

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer, il se traina tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain, et retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Jamais il n'aurait parié que les événements de la veille l'auraient autant amoché. Certes, il avait été griffé et s'était soigné à la hâte en rentrant la veille au soir, mais le plus impressionnant étaient les différents hématomes qui coloraient son torse et s'étalaient jusque dans son dos. D'ailleurs, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y en avait d'autres, aux endroits où son dos avait rencontré le mur. Putain. Ce type était un grand malade. Il frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire d'autre, à ces espèces de crocs si près de son visage et de sa gorge. Finalement, il s'en était bien sorti. Après un dernier regard vers son reflet, il se déshabilla, entra dans la baignoire et se lava rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

En sortant de sa jeep, le jeune homme avait la gorge nouée. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital en soufflant d'appréhension, et en se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Il n'avait toujours pas totalement exclu la théorie du cauchemar pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé et voulait donc à tout prix éviter de passer pour un taré. C'était lui le médecin, merde. Cependant, il eut vite confirmation que ses déboires étaient loin d'être terminés en découvrant le petit comité d'accueil qui lui était réservé, et en voyant les mines anxieuses et même surprises de le voir, de ses collègues et de ses .. patients ? Il y en avait un au moins, qui était bien présent.

" Putain Harry ! Me dites pas que vous êtes au courant de tout le merdier qu'il y a ici et que vous avez été désigné pour tenter de m'expliquer les trucs de dingue qu'il se passe ici ? " lâcha Stiles, passablement irrité.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant et haussa les épaules. Malia se précipita vers lui et tenta de le toucher mais Stiles se déroba. Ah non hein, que personne ne le touche et encore moins cette fille bizarre ! Cette dernière perçut la distance du jeune médecin et se renfrogna, tandis qu'Erica s'avançait, son sourire à toute épreuve mais pourtant sincère collé sur le visage.

" Docteur Stilinski ! Nous pensions ne plus jamais vous revoir ici. " lança-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Mais Stiles n'était pas dupe et savait que, sous son air enthousiaste, elle s'était vraiment inquiétée et que son retour était un réel soulagement pour tout le monde. Au moins il avait sa réponse sur l'attitude à adopter, et était en droit de demander des explications. Il haussa les épaules.

" Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je fasse d'autre ? La seule manière d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions était de venir alors me voilà. "

Stiles 1 - 0 La bande de guignols mystérieux. En effet, il venait subtilement de leur signifier qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça et qu'il exigeait des explications. Il remarqua d'ailleurs avec satisfaction que sa pique avait fait mouche, puisque tous ses interlocuteurs se jetaient maintenant des coups d'œil aussi désespérés que gênés. Harry se racla la gorge et suggéra à tout le monde de s'asseoir. La première question qui franchit les lèvres de Stiles n'étonna personne, et elle fusa à peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur sa chaise.

" Bon alors, vous êtes _quoi_ exactement ? "

Après un long silence, Harry se dévoua à nouveau et prit la parole, cherchant la meilleure approche.

" Hmmm j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un adepte des vieux films, je me trompe ? "

Ne voyant pas vraiment où le jeune homme voulait en venir, Stiles acquiesça.

" Et euuuh .. vous avez vu " The Werewolf " de Fred F. Sears ? "

Ah ok. Il voyait où il voulait en venir maintenant.

" Des loups-garous, rien que ça ? " siffla Stiles.

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence. Sauf Malia.

" Personnellement, je suis un coyote. " déclara-t-elle.

Encaissant l'information, Stiles se tourna simplement vers son patient et presque ami.

" Et vous, vous .. ? " s'enquit-il.

" Non. Moi je suis humain jusqu'au bout des ongles, juste un dangereux psychopathe complètement taré. Ce que je trouve bien pire, entre nous. "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et tous guettaient la réaction de Stiles. Celui-ci se contenta de souffler longuement, et le naturel revint soudain au galop.

" Et ben moi qui me demandais si je devais vous offrir du chocolat pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai bien fait de ne pas le faire. A ce qu'il paraît, le chocolat est nocif pour les chiens. " fit-il malicieusement.

Tous commencèrent par le dévisager, perplexes, puis l'éclat de rire de Harry les dérida et ils se mirent tous à rire. Sauf Malia.

" D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai été griffé. Est-ce que je risque de me transformer en grosse bestiole poilue qui massacre des gens ou je n'ai pas à m'en faire ? " reprit Stiles avec sérieux.

Cela calma tout le monde.

" Ça dépend de la profondeur de la griffure, énonça Boyd gravement. Faites voir. "

Celui-ci s'approcha d'un Stiles un peu méfiant mais qui se laissa faire. Après avoir soulevé la compresse de gaze et examiné attentivement la blessure, Boyd affirma que le jeune médecin ne risquait rien : la griffure était superficielle et, après un rapide calcul, il conclut que, de toute façon, si une métamorphose aurait du s'ensuivre, Stiles aurait déjà eu affaire à des signes annonciateurs. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ces informations devaient plutôt le rassurer ou lui donner envie de déguerpir.

" D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas tous des assassins. " enchaîna Erica avec un petit sourire, rebondissant sur les paroles qu'avait prononcées son supérieur quelques instants plus tôt.

" Ah non ? fit Stiles avec un petit air de défi. Pourtant, j'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez une aile spéciale dans cet hôpital. Pathologies lourdes, mon cul. "

2 - 0 pour Stiles. Décidément. Son interlocutrice grimaça.

" Écoutez, je comprends que vous nous en voulez de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais vous devez nous comprendre. Parce que, honnêtement, si on vous avait annoncé qu'il y a une aile réservée aux créatures surnaturelles, vous auriez encaissé sans broncher ? Vous comprenez bien qu'on ne pouvait pas vous présenter les choses n'importe comment, et on voulait laisser un peu de temps avant de tout vous dire. Le temps .. de mieux vous connaître, de vous préparer, que vous nous fassiez confiance. Ce genre de choses quoi .. "

" Ouais ou alors vous vouliez attendre le bon moment c'est ça ? Un peu comme quand j'ai annoncé ma bisexualité à mon père et mes amis. C'est arrivé alors que je n'envisageais même pas de leur dire et .. oh putain. Pourquoi je raconte ça moi ?! "

Cela eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité générale, sauf pour Stiles et Malia. Stiles, parce qu'il était affreusement gêné et Malia .. bah parce que c'est Malia quoi. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune médecin décida de leur montrer à nouveau qui était le patron.

" Bien. Maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, il est possible de consulter le dossier _complet_ de mes patients ? "

Nouveaux regards embarrassés autour de la tablée. Stiles jubilait : ses collègues étaient tellement gênés et désolés de lui avoir caché des choses et qu'il en ai subi les conséquences, qu'ils affichaient sans cesse une mine contrite et il les sentait prêts à se mettre en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas que le fait de dominer les autres, en quelque sorte, lui procure du plaisir mais il leur en voulait un peu de lui avoir dissimulé ces informations et, son apparente rudesse et ses petites piques sarcastiques étaient une petite vengeance personnelle. Bien qu'il admettait que, s'ils lui avaient annoncé ça de but en blanc, il ne les aurait jamais crus. Et puis en vérité, ça l'attendrissait un peu de les voir essayer de se rattraper de la sorte, ce n'était pas de la cruauté.

Malia revint avec une pile de dossiers, encore plus lourds que les précédents, et les déposa devant Stiles. Évidemment, celui qu'il chercha en premier fut le dossier Hale, et tous grimacèrent.

Sans y prêter attention, le jeune homme le parcourut, hochant la tête à certains endroits. Les yeux brillants étrangement, il referma le dossier et reporta son attention sur ses collègues qui le regardaient attentivement.

" Et ben voilà, je comprends mieux maintenant que j'ai tous les éléments à disposition. "

Nouvelle moue de la part des accusés, qui arracha un sourire à Stiles. Décidément, il adorait les taquiner.

" Vous comptez toujours vous occuper de ce cas ? Malgré ce qui .. ? " attaqua Malia.

Le psychiatre ne l'a fusilla pas du regard, mais presque.

" Mademoiselle Hale, permettez moi de vous signaler que, si j'avais du abandonner tous les patients qui ont eu un geste violent envers moi, je ne serais pas allé bien loin dans ma carrière. " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

L'intéressée voulut riposter, mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Ignorant complètement cette idiote qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, il se tourna vers Boyd et Erica.

" Dites-moi, quelles sont les méthodes que mes prédécesseurs ont employé avec Hale ? " interrogea-t-il.

" Il me semble que la technique de l'EMDR a été testé sur lui, mais comme vous le savez, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Personne n'a rien tenté depuis ça. Il est donc sous traitement, principalement sous sédatifs. "

" Pardon ? Donc un traitement ne fonctionne pas et on décide de tout abandonner ? C'est pas professionnel du tout, s'insurgea Stiles. En plus, L'EMDR est contre-indiquée en cas de pathologie psychotique ! Quel est l'incapable qui s'est occupé de ce foutu hôpital avant moi bordel ! "

Harry, qui était loin d'être à l'aise avec tout ce jargon médical, ne comprenait plus rien et le fit savoir.

" L'EMDR, c'est une technique de désensibilisation et reprogrammation par mouvement des yeux, expliqua Stiles. Elle consiste en gros en une stimulation sensorielle, oculaire, tactile et sonore par le biais de mouvements oculaires. Une sorte de gymnastique des yeux si vous voulez. Sauf que, dans ce cas précis, elle n'aurait pas du être essayée, car elle s'attaque presque directement à l'événement traumatisant. Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt préconisé une thérapie cognitivo-comportementale, pour commencer au moins. C'est beaucoup plus apaisant pour le patient car on commence par identifier et expliquer avant de combattre. Merde, j'ai l'impression que ce cas a été traité à la va-vite et que, pour s'en débarrasser, on a décrété que le patient ne réagissait pas ! "

Tous haussèrent les épaules, un peu penauds. Sauf Harry, qui n'y était pour rien, et Malia, qui avait une étrange lueur dans le regard. Mais très vite, portés par l'enthousiasme de Stiles, qui s'était lancé dans l'élaboration d'un programme destiné à aider Derek Hale, presque tous finirent par se convaincre que ce cas avait été négligé et que c'était en quelque sorte leur devoir d'essayer de rattraper le coup. Même Harry voulait mettre la main à la patte et demandait comment il pouvait, à sa moindre échelle, faire pour jouer un rôle dans ce qu'il avait appelé le plan " Il faut sauver Derek Hale ".

La réunion dura encore une bonne demi-heure et, à la fin de celle-ci, tout ce petit monde monde était exalté par le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Personne ne remarqua qu'une personne ne partageait pas leur engouement, ni qu'elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Derek commençait doucement à sortir de sa torpeur. Il se sentait faible, mou, engourdi. Tiens donc, il avait presque oublié les effets des sédatifs à l'aconit. A cet instant précis, le brouillard que ceux-ci engendraient lui paraissait presque bénéfique, puisqu'au moins ça lui avait permis de savourer un sommeil sans rêves, douceur à laquelle il n'avait pas goûté depuis longtemps. S'il avait été cynique, il se serait encouragé à agresser des soignants plus souvent.

Il retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de ses membres, et avec lui, la douleur inévitable qui commençait à affluer. Tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés et il était victime de tiraillements qui faisaient surface un peu partout dans son corps, lui rappelant chacun sans cesse les événements de la veille. De plus, l'aconit pur qui lui avait été injectée directement dans le sang n'avait pas été totalement évacué par son corps et un brasier dévorait ses veines. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse des pompes par exemple, ça aiderait son corps à combattre le poison.

Mais voilà, lorsqu'il tenta de remuer un peu, il remarqua que quelque chose bloquait ses mouvements. Putain. Il tira sur les sangles qui enserraient ses poignets, mais rien à faire, ils l'avaient attaché au lit ces connards ! Pareil pour ses chevilles, entravées. Putain !

Derek tenta de se calmer. Il savait que s'il continuait à s'agiter, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver l'usage de ses membres, déjà qu'il en avait au moins pour quelques jours. D'ailleurs, combien de temps ça faisait qu'il était dans les vapes, ficelé comme un rôti ? Un jour ? Peut-être deux ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Soudain, son ouïe crut percevoir des bruits de pas, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis. Quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre. Il eut juste à froncer un peu le nez pour qu'une odeur pestilentielle lui parvienne et il sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à cet instant précis.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, chère cousine ? " attaqua-t-il directement sur un ton hautement sarcastique.

Malia, un sourire mauvais planté sur les lèvres, ne répondit pas et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit ou était attaché son aîné et se plaça à côté de sa tête, de manière à le surplomber totalement. Le loup de Derek, en bon alpha, n'apprécia évidemment pas du tout la tentative de domination et l'arrogance de la jeune femme et le fit savoir, ce qui élargit le sourire de cette dernière.

" Je t'apporte ta part du repas de St Nicolas. " railla-t-elle.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était complètement immobilisé, à la merci cette jeune idiote, alors autant économiser sa salive et son énergie et attendre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle approcha son visage de lui et son odeur le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Putain, ce que ça fouette les coyotes !

" Je viens de sortir d'une réunion avec Stiles. Le docteur Stilinski, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Pour une obscure raison, il semble s'intéresser beaucoup à ton cas. Et, au vu de ta réaction d'hier, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus n'est-ce pas ? Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose mon grand : Stilinski, c'est chassé gardée, tu m'entends ? Il sera à moi, alors ne t'avise pas de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur lui. Tu ne me fais pas peur, _cousin_, tu ne fais peur à personne d'ailleurs. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre alpha, vieux avant l'heure, qui se morfond pour un pauvre chagrin d'amour. Mais t'as au moins raison sur un point : tu ne mérites le respect de personne. Alors fais ce que tu fais de mieux : reste ici à végéter, comme le raté que tu es. Et surtout rappelle-toi, pas un regard sur Stiles, si tu tiens à ta pauvre vie pathétique. "

Et sans plus de cérémonie, sans même laisser à Derek le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sans omettre de verrouiller la porte en sortant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri - ou plutôt devrais-je dire un rugissement - de rage et de désespoir retentit dans tout l'hôpital.

**Note ****: Alors, vous la sentez ma haine pour Malia ? Lol. Braeden c'est pire, mais je pouvais pas l'incruster dans ma fic alors du coup c'est Malia qui en prend pour son grade. **

**Bref, j'ai pas réussi à intégrer une référence dans ce chapitre, peut-être la prochaine fois ( oui c'est mon nouveau délire, faut bien s'amuser comme on peut loool. ) **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop une torture à lire, personnellement, je vais étonner personne mais je le trouve nul. Donc désolée. **

**Merci de me lire malgré ça. A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**** : Coucouuu. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre 5, que je déteste, je vous le dis d'emblée ^^ d'abord j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que l'inspiration semble vouloir jouer à cache-cache avec moi. Et puis il est relativement court et je le trouve horriblement mal écrit ( enfin pire que d'habitude. ) Et oui, je sais, je suis bizarre comme fille parce que au lieu de " vendre " mes écrits, j'essaie de vous dissuader de lire XD mais je suis honnête alors voilà. **

**J'espère quand-même que c'est pas aussi mauvais que ça et que ça va pas vous donner envie de fuir sans lire la suite de cette fic. Même si, si c'était le cas, je comprendrais lol. Bon allez, je vous fous la paix, bonne lecture quand-même !**

_**Chapitre 5 : Une confrontation peut cacher une réflexion. **_

Stiles était perplexe. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il était face à Derek Hale, et celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de son mutisme. Il arborait une mine renfrogné et ne semblait pas du tout décidé à coopérer. Bon, c'est vrai que les chaînes en argent qui lui blessaient les poignets ne devaient pas aider à le mettre de bonne humeur. Du coup, les deux hommes se jaugeaient, et c'était au premier qui prendrait la parole qui perdait. Ce fut évidemment Stiles qui craqua le premier, et puis de toute façon c'était son job.

" Je suis désolée. Pour ça, fit-il en les désignant. Mais vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas faire sans. Pour le moment. "

L'homme releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, qui déglutit. Dans ce regard, il pouvait lire tant d'émotions ! La souffrance y était reine, mais derrière on pouvait déchiffrer de l'inquiétude, de la colère, du défi, et aussi de l'incrédulité. Sans doute le loup devait-il se demander pourquoi, après toutes ces années, on l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule et ce qu'on lui voulait. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait au médecin.

" Écoutez je .. je suis là pour vous aider, d'accord ? Alors évidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de coopérer mais euh .. ça serait bien. Pour vous. Vous comprenez ? Je .. "

Stiles se sentait passablement ridicule. Il se disait que, s'il avait essayé de parler à un tabouret, ça aurait été moins embarrassant et on aurait pu y trouver plus de sens. Même le hamster qu'il avait eu quand il avait six ans lui semblait plus réceptif que l'homme qui se tenait nonchalamment assis devant lui !

Évidemment, il avait déjà eu des patients qui refusaient de s'ouvrir à lui, un bon nombre même, mais avec du travail et de la patience il avait toujours réussi à les mettre en confiance. Seulement voilà, auparavant, il avait toujours senti une volonté de s'en sortir chez ses anciens patients malgré leur réserve et leur réticence, or Derek semblait juste vouloir une chose : qu'on lui foute la paix. Il semblait se complaire dans son malheur et Stiles avait l'impression qu'il vivait son internement comme un juste retour des choses, comme une pénitence indispensable et méritée. Le jeune médecin frissonna ; il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de son vis-à-vis sans même que ce dernier ne lui confie la moindre chose. Il avait également déjà eu des cas similaires, mais il sentait que cette fois-ci, la culpabilité du survivant, comme c'était appelé dans le milieu, était beaucoup plus profondément ancrée en son patient, voire la culpabilité tout court. En plus, Stiles devait faire avec une nouvelle donnée, qui ajoutait une nouvelle dimension et une difficulté supplémentaire au problème. En effet, jamais il n'avait dû s'occuper de la psychologie d'êtres _surnaturels_.

Erica avait bien tenté de lui expliquer les rudiments du fonctionnement et du comportement de ceux de son espèce mais c'était assez compliqué pour Stiles, lui qui arrivait déjà à peine à assimiler l'existence des loups-garous et autres bestioles, jusqu'à présent seulement issues du folklore pour lui. Ceci dit, ça lui avait permis de découvrir que la jeune femme était la patience incarnée, car elle lui expliquait les choses en douceur, soucieuse de ne pas le brusquer et de l'aider à tout bien comprendre, et Stiles l'appréciait de plus en plus. Boyd était plus réservé et prenait la parole seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire mais il apportait un soutien considérable au jeune médecin et ce dernier l'appréciait beaucoup également. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Malia. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, la présence de cette dernière lui était désagréable et le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était certainement du au fait que la jeune femme n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards appuyés et de le dévisager avec des yeux perçants à longueur de journée. Et puis, elle ne quittait jamais son air maussade et limite agressif, même si le jeune homme voyait bien qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître joviale et sympathique. Sauf que ça sonnait faux.

Stiles secoua intérieurement la tête ; il devait se concentrer sur son patient mais, au lieu de ça, il se surprenait à divaguer mentalement et ce n'était pas professionnel du tout. Cependant, un coup d'œil au loup - il allait bien devoir s'habituer à cette idée, ce mec était un loup-garou - lui apprit qu'il aurait pu se mettre à danser la samba en costume traditionnel brésilien que l'homme en face de lui n'en aurait rien eu à carrer, alors qu'il soit perdu dans ses pensées ou pas, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Cependant, à l'évocation de lui en train de se trémousser en petite tenue devant Derek, Stiles fut horriblement gêné et ses joues prirent immédiatement la couleur pleutre. *

Ceci eut au moins pour effet de faire réagir Derek, qui releva la tête et se mit à détailler attentivement Stiles. Sans doute avait-il senti le changement d'état d'esprit du jeune homme, par on ne sait quel pouvoir olfactif surnaturel. Foutu loup-garou. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais c'était quasiment peine perdu avec le regard vert émeraude posé sur lui.

Cependant, il put constater un changement d'attitude chez Hale. Ce dernier s'était légèrement redressé et Stiles pouvait lire dans son regard une lueur .. d'intérêt ? Mais comme l'homme ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lâcher un mot, Stiles mit fin à l'entretien. Enfin, l'entretien à sens unique. Le médecin savait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien de brusquer son patient, surtout celui-ci en particulier et après qu'il n'ait presque pas eu de contact " humain " depuis dix-neuf ans, et il avait donc décidé d'y aller en douceur, en multipliant les entretiens afin qu'Hale comprenne qu'il n'était pas décidé à abandonner, mais relativement courts pour le laisser libre et le mettre en confiance. D'autant plus qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

En se faisant reconduire à sa cellule, Derek était déboussolé. Qu'est ce que cet abruti lui voulait à la fin ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui foutre la paix ? Il fallait quoi, qu'il lui arrache un membre pour que le médecin comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide ?

Derek se savait parfaitement capable de le faire, c'était ça le pire. Il tenait à sa solitude dans sa cellule sombre et blindée. Ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir besoin de se remettre en question, réfléchir outre-mesure. Et surtout, ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir à se contrôler pour éviter de blesser des gens. Il se reposait en quelque sorte sur ces blocs de béton qui protégeaient le monde extérieur de sa monstruosité. Car malgré la haine qui le dévorait chaque jour, il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il avait fait se reproduise, il ne voulait pas que d'autres innocents paient à sa place. Mais il n'avait pas la motivation et l'énergie pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses instincts animaux, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il s'était laissé aller. En plus, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation ou d'apprentissage, c'était un loup-garou de naissance et donc sa capacité à se contrôler était plus ou moins innée. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'arriverait jamais à rien puisque c'était sa mère et sa grande sœur Laura qui l'aidaient à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait uns difficulté. Or elles n'étaient plus ..

Derek serra les poings et se reconcentra sur autre chose : il n'était pas encore arrivé à sa cellule et savait que s'il partait sur ce terrain là, il pouvait facilement devenir incontrôlable et il ne voulait blesser personne. Surtout pas l'humain ..

Parce que, comme il l'avait évoqué plus haut, Derek aurait été parfaitement capable de mutiler Stiles, et même de le tuer, avant qu'un des infirmiers-garou ait le temps d'intervenir, y avait qu'à voir ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien médecin. Seulement voilà, il ne _voulait_ pas faire de mal au jeune homme, aussi étrange que ça lui paraissait. Il ressentait presque le sentiment inverse, un sentiment impérieux de le protéger contre tous les dangers qui le menaçaient à l'hôpital. Y compris de lui-même.

Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Stiles, il avait essayé de fermer son esprit, de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les paroles et l'intonation de Stiles, par ses gestes qui semblaient bienveillants. Il avait plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs et il était resté concentré sur .. rien, pendant la quasi-totalité de l'entretien. Seulement il avait été brutalement sorti de cet état lorsque l'odeur de phéromones, en partie sexuelles étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui, stimulant son instinct lupin. Et la vision d'un Stiles gêné l'avait presque .. attendri.

Derek sentit une vague de colère affluer en lui, une colère sourde principalement dirigée contre lui-même. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par le premier imbécile venu qui prétendait lui vouloir du bien ! Il savait que les Hommes, qu'ils soient humains ou non, étaient de nature mauvaise et que chaque démonstration d'altruisme dont il faisait l'objet n'était qu'un leurre, destiné à gagner sa confiance et lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Oui mais voilà, ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas montré gentil avec lui, et désireux de lui venir en aide ? Une éternité. Et puis, lui prendre quoi ? Il était déjà détruit, à moitié fou et ne possédait rien. Alors pourquoi ce Stiles semblait-il s'intéresser à lui ?

Lorsque Derek pénétra enfin dans sa cellule et que la lourde porte de béton se referma derrière lui, le loup craqua. Il se mit à ravager le peu d'objets qui lui tombaient sous la main - ou devrais-je dire la patte ? - en émettant des sons gutturaux. Après toute ces années, il s'apprêtait à déroger à ses principes et semblait pouvoir croire que quelqu'un était sincère envers lui, or cette idée lui était intolérable.

**Note**** : * cette référence la, elle est difficile je vous l'accorde. Donc si vous la trouvez, je vous fais des bébés loutres ET des bébés n'écureuils. **

**Sinon, bah merci de me lire et de me donner vos avis, c'est génial ! **

**Et encore désolée pour ce chapitre. Le prochain devrait être un peu meilleur, du moins je l'espère, car ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de l'écrire. **

**Alors à la prochaine pour ceux qui seront encore là ! Bisouuus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**** : Salut bande de licornes violettes à pois bleus ! Comment ça j'ai l'air joyeuse ? Hmm oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est ENFIN les vacances. Ahhhh j'en pouvais plus je vous jure. Bref. **

**Donc, pour ce chapitre, je me suis un peu beaucoup éclatée. D'abord c'est sur Noël, une fête que j'aime beaucoup grâce à son ambiance et tout. Par contre c'est aussi à cause de ça que ce chapitre a mis longtemps à voir le jour, c'est parce que je me sentais pas du tout dans l'ambiance de Nowel ( pas de neige etc. ) et du coup j'étais moins motivée ****:(**** Sinon ya aussi un pairing surprise dans ce chap', je me suis éclatée et surtout j'en vois jamais donc bon .. Et comme d'hab, une ou deux références qui se planquent plus ou moins bien dans ce chapitre donc si vous voulez, vous pouvez jouer avec moi XD **

**Ah oui, et ce chapitre est en **_deux parties_**. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaireeeeee**

_**Chapitre 6 : La magie de Noël Partie 1 : « Tout le monde aime Noël » **_

" Non mais il est complètement barré Stilinski vous trouvez pas ? Organiser une fête de Noël ! Dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? On nage en plein délire la ! "

Malia n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'apprendre que Stiles souhaitait organiser une petite fête pour Noël et elle trouvait l'idée complètement idiote et sans intérêt. Du coup, elle le faisait savoir en protestant à qui mieux mieux et en exposant son point de vue à qui voulait l'entendre dans le bureau des infirmiers.

" Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. C'est vrai, le docteur Stilinski a raison : nos patients ne font jamais rien de la journée. Ils ne s'occupent pas, n'ont aucune activité stimulante et ludique, et c'est pas bon pour leur développement cognitif. Alors pourquoi ne pas les divertir un peu ? En plus, la plupart n'ont pas de famille ni de visites, alors un peu de chaleur humaine en dehors de ce que l'on peut leur offrir avec les soins qu'on leur prodigue, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique. D'ailleurs, depuis que le Doc' est là, je trouve qu'il y a une meilleure ambiance et ça se ressent même sur les patients. Alors pourquoi ne pas fêter Noël ? Tout le monde aime Noël. C'est joyeux et convivial et ça donnerait un peu de vie à cet hôpital. " répliqua patiemment Erica sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle était en train de lire attentivement.

" Merci pour le soutien belle blonde. Et puis, c'est peu fréquent, mais ça se fait. Comme dit, le divertissement des patients et le fait d'essayer de leur donner un peu le sourire, ça ne peut que leur faire du bien, et à nous aussi. "

En reconnaissant cette voix, le teint de la jeune coyote vira à l'écarlate tandis qu'Erica lançait un clin d'œil complice au médecin qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Celui se débarrassa de sa veste et posa ses paquets bondés sur le bureau.

" C'est quoi ? " ne put s'empêcher de demander Erica.

" Ça, ma chère, c'est du matériel de bricolage et des décorations de Noël en tous genre. " déclara Stiles avec enthousiasme.

Le regard de la jeune louve se mit à pétiller tandis que Malia eut un grognement réprobateur.

" Donc maintenant, on va faire du bricolage au lieu de bosser. Et j'ai hâte de voir la tronche de la direction quand ils vont recevoir la facture pour tout ce merdier. " marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

" Sachez chère mademoiselle Hale que _nous_ n'allons pas faire de bricolage, ce sont les patients qui vont le faire, avec notre aide, évidemment, mais on va bel et bien bosser. Ça fait partie de la thérapie de groupe que je souhaite mettre en œuvre, et vous êtes donc priée de faire ce que je vous demande étant donné que je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique. Bien sûr, si mes méthodes ne vous conviennent pas, il y a d'autres services, avec d'autre médecins, dans cet hôpital et je suis certain que si vous expliquez votre cas et que vous précisez que je suis un affreux praticien voire un charlatan, la direction comme vous dites, acceptera avec joie votre demande de mutation. Sachez aussi que tout le matériel dont je vais disposer a été acheté à mes frais. D'autres remarques pertinentes à faire ou ça ira ? "

Erica pouffa dans son coin, tandis que Stiles se détourna de la jeune femme qu'il venait de remettre en place. Il détestait devoir faire preuve d'autorité et se montrer acerbe comme ça, mais cette nana avait le pouvoir de le pousser dans ses retranchements. D'ailleurs, il ne regrettait qu'à moitié sa remarque ; ça faisait longtemps qu'elle le démangeait celle la tiens, et il lui aurait bien tapé dessus avec un saucisson, mais il ne faut pas faire de mal à la nourriture. En tout cas, c'était sorti et il entendait maintenant la coyote déglutir et pouvait imaginer sans peine son expression déconfite.

" Euh .. non ça ira et je .. euh .. ou est Boyd ? J'aurais besoin de lui. " balbutia-t-elle.

Stiles et Erica se lancèrent un regard entendu et plein de malice, et ce fut la jolie blonde qui prit enfin la parole.

" Il est .. sorti. Il fait quelques courses pour l'hôpital. " fit-elle sur un ton guilleret.

" Oh. Et bien .. Je vais aller faire un peu de ménage dans la salle de vie je pense. "

" Très bonne initiative ! "

Et à peine Malia eut-elle franchit la porte, Erica ne put retenir un fou rire et lança à l'attention de Stiles

" Heureusement qu'on ne lui a pas dit que Boyd était partie chercher un sapin sinon elle aurait fait une syncope ! "

Le jeune médecin pouffa lui aussi, puis redevint soudain sérieux.

" Mais euuh .. elle ne peut pas .. ? " demanda-t-il en montrant ses oreilles pour désigner l'ouïe sur développée dont était censés être dotés les êtres surnaturels.

Erica s'arrêta de rire un instant.

" Si. " répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et elle se remit à rire de plus belle. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et Stiles se figea après avoir sursauté, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la coyote en furie qui revenait pour lui sauter à la gorge. Mais ce fut une espèce de colosse vert bourré d'épines qui se dessina dans l'encadrement et le visage de Boyd apparut entre deux branches.

" J'ai vos sapins Doc', je les mets ou ? "

" Euuh .. transportez le premier dans la salle de vie et laissez l'autre ici je euh .. je m'en occuperai plus tard. "

" Deux ? Pourquoi deux ? " ne manqua pas de demander Erica.

" L'autre .. c'est pour moi. Je reçois mes amis demain soir pour le réveillon et euh .. si je n'ai pas de sapin digne de ce nom, disons que ma meilleure amie est capable de me faire un procès pour atteinte à l'esprit de Noël. " grimaça Stiles.

" Je comprends. " s'esclaffa sa collègue.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à décorer les différentes salles, et même certaines chambres des patients qui le demandaient. Certes, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre des objets avec lesquels ses patients auraient pu se blesser donc les guirlandes et autres étaient proscrites, mais Stiles avait tout prévu. Il avait acheté des sortes de petits autocollants repositionnables et des petits posters qu'il avait collés un peu partout.

A partir de 15h, un atelier bricolage avait été mis en place et ceux qui le souhaitaient avaient pu confectionner des petites choses toute simples qu'ils s'échangeraient entre eux le lendemain. Des petites figurines en carton à l'effigie de Pères-Noël, de bonhommes de neige, d'anges ou même de simples cartes voyaient le jour et c'était presque si l'on en oubliait qu'on était dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le personnel soignant, aidé d'Harry, évitait soigneusement de laisser des objets dangereux à la portée des patients et les aidait ou les encourageait lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine création. Même Malia se prêta au jeu quelques instants, mais quand Erica lui fit une réflexion taquine, elle retourna bouder dans un coin en prétextant que, tout ce chantier, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Vers 17h, tout le monde fut appelé à se rassembler devant le sapin, et, les boules de Noël n'étant pas considérées comme redondantes *, certains patients purent aider à le décorer, pendant que d'autres observaient. Il fut décidé que la guirlande lumineuse serait ajoutée le lendemain pendant la fête, afin que personne ne se blesse. Jared, le doyen et respecté ancien soldat, fut convié à placer l'étoile au sommet du sapin, mais si Boyd dut l'aider parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi le plus petit modèle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La journée s'était donc, dans l'ensemble plus ou moins bien passée, et le personnel soignant, toujours flanqué d'Harry, était réuni dans le bureau des infirmiers. Tous faisaient le bilan de la journée et préparaient la petite fête du lendemain. Ils étaient plutôt excités et l'ambiance était au beau fixe, chacun allant de sa petite anecdote.

" Ah tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous dire. J'aimerais que Derek Hale se joigne au groupe pour la fête de demain. "

Cette annonce de Stiles jeta soudain un froid. Premièrement parce que personne ne s'y attendait, et ils étaient d'abord tous restés interdits face à cette déclaration, et puis deuxièmement parce que, une fois qu'ils avaient tous eu confirmation que le jeune homme était bien sérieux, ils cherchaient un moyen de lui dire diplomatiquement que c'était impossible. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Erica qui se dévoua pour essayer de résonner son supérieur et presqu'ami.

" Mais Doc' .. vous savez bien que c'est pas possible .. "

" Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? " fit Stiles en levant un sourcil.

" Et bien, pour commencer, les patients du premier étage n'ont pas le droit de se mêler aux autres patients. C'est le règlement. "

" Ah ça y est, Malia-je-suis-rigide-comme-pas-deux-et-le-règlement-intérieur-est-mon-livre-saint-Hale se la ramène. " pensa amèrement Stiles.

Il se tourna vers les autres en espérant trouver un peu de soutien mais Harry haussa les épaules avec un air navré.

" J'suis désolé, mais sur c'coup la elle a raison. Je vous rappelle qu'il est potentiellement dangereux. Imaginez que d'un coup il pète un plomb, se transforme et bouffe deux ou trois humains ? "

" Je sais bien qu'il est potentiellement dangereux, mais vous vous souvenez qu'on s'était donné pour but de l'aider ? Et ben c'est pas en le laissant tout seul là-haut que ça risque de s'arranger. "

" C'est vrai. Mais vous trouvez pas que c'est trop tôt pour le lâcher tout d'un coup au milieu d'une vingtaine de personnes ? "

" Écoutez, je sais bien que Hale est un loup-garou et qu'il a parfois des moments d'agressivité où il saute sur les gens, j'en ai moi-même fait les frais rappelez-vous. Mais je pense que c'est malgré tout un homme plein de bon sens et qu'il saura se tenir si on lui offre cette chance. En plus, vous serez la pour intervenir au moindre incident. Faites-moi confiance, s'il-vous-plaît .. "

Stiles paraissait tellement sincère que les autres ne surent pas quoi répondre. Ils se regardèrent longuement et finalement, Erica finit par hausser les épaules et lâcher

" Si vous y tenez. On peut toujours essayer. "

Le médecin se retint de lui sauter au cou.

" Merci beaucoup ! " clama-t-il seulement.

Les autres haussèrent à nouveau les épaules, pas tout à fait convaincus qu'ils ne venaient pas de faire une connerie. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que Hale participe à cette fête, mais il était heureux que ses collègues aient accepté. Malia, quand à elle, était appuyée contre un mur dans le fond de la salle et n'avait pas participé à l'échange. Elle trouvait l'idée complètement débile et, déjà que cette foutue fête de Noël la mettait en rogne, il fallait encore qu'elle se farcisse Derek ? Alors là, non, pas question ! Quoique .. une idée germa dans son esprit et un sourire vicieux tordit ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Dire que Stiles n'en menait pas large était un doux euphémisme. Durant la réunion de tout à l'heure, il avait certes réussi à convaincre ses collègues de laisser venir à la fête de Noël de l'hôpital, mais Harry avait soulevé une évidence quelque peu gênante. En effet, il n'avait pas encore convaincu le principal concerné de venir, et c'était loin d'être gagné.

Il se tenait donc devant la porte blindée de la cellule de Derek Hale, en compagnie d'Erica qui commençait un peu à perdre patience, et faisait les cent pas, se demandant comment il allait présenter la chose à un loup-garou grognon et asocial qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer.

En entendant Erica souffler bruyamment, il tenta de se motiver et se positionna devant la porte. Toute son attitude était déterminée, et il aurait pu hurler " Mécréannnnt ! " pour se donner du courage, mais il se dit que, sans l'épée, ça aurait été moins classe. *

Il pénétra enfin dans la cellule et fut déconcerté de voir que le loup l'attendait, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

" Enfin vous vous êtes décidé à entrer. "

" Bah quoi, vous pensez bien que je vous ai entendu poireauter de l'autre côté de ma porte. " ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de Stiles.

Ce dernier s'avança un peu et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

" Bonsoir. Euuh .. je veux .. je voudrais .. voilà. Je voudrais que vous veniez à la fête de Noël de l'hôpital demain. "

" Quelle fête ? " fut la seule réponse qui parvint à sortir de la bouche de Derek, abasourdi.

" Celle que j'organise. "

" Pas question. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que. "

" C'est pas une réponse. "

" J'ai pas envie. "

" Pas envie de quoi ? "

" De venir à votre _fête_ débile. "

Derek avait craché le mot " fête " comme si c'était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

" Ce n'est pas une fête débile, c'est Noël. "

" J'aime pas Noël. "

" Tout le monde aime Noël. "

" Non. Pas ceux qui n'ont pas de famille. "

Devant cet argument, Stiles resta figé. Évidemment, il savait que l'homme avait raison, lui-même avait d'abord détesté Noël quand il avait perdu sa mère. Cette fête était avant tout une occasion pour laquelle une famille se réunissait, et elle lui rappelait à chaque fois cruellement son absence, lorsque son père et lui passaient le réveillon seuls devant un DVD. Et surtout, lorsqu'il était devenu adulte, cette fête lui signifiait tous les ans à quel point le temps passait vite et que son enfance était révolue. Mais voilà, cette année, elle était justement l'occasion de retrouver ses amis et son père, et d'apporter un peu de joie dans son hôpital. Car, si cette période lui inspirait plutôt de la nostalgie voire de la tristesse, il était persuadé que la plupart des gens adoraient Noël et il avait vu juste : ça restait un moment de convivialité, de partage et de bonheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, la réflexion de Derek l'avait laissé pantois, et il réussit juste à articuler :

" Je .. je pense que ça peut vous faire du bien autant qu'à moi, et j'espère que vous viendrez. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez. "

Et sans savoir pourquoi il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sous le regard perturbé de Derek.

**Note**** : * celle la, elle est EXTRÊMEMENT facile, comme référence, c'est cadeau XD **

**** et celle la, j'avoue qu'elle est pas forcément bien placée, mais je VOULAIS la mettre :b en tout cas, si vous avez reconnu l'une ou l'autre de ces références, vous pouvez toujours m'indiquer la série ( facile ), le personnage qui dit ça et éventuellement le livre ( pas le nom de l'épisode, je suis gentille. ) et on s'arrangera un créneau pour faire des bébés rennes de Noël. **

**SINON, c'est la fin de cette première partie donc il va falloir patienter jusqu'à demain ou après-demain sans doute pour connaître le pairing surprise, savoir si Derek viendra à la fête, et pour le récit des fêtes en question. Donc voilou, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie et que vous serez la. Bisouuuuuuus les coupains et, au fait, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**** : Salut salut ! Alors d'abord, wow je viens de me rendre compte que je suis déjà à 17 000 mots ( et plus ) avec cette fic et que c'est pas prêt d'être terminé XD C'est un truc de malade et tout ça c'est grâce à vous qui me lisez, qui laissez des reviews et tout ça, alors merci, vraiment. **

**Sinon, voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 6, j'suis désolée je vous l'avais promis et il arrive tard, j'suis vraiment nulle ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même ****:3**

_**Chapitre 6 : La magie de Noël , Partie 2 : « Noël, une fête de paix et d'amour ? »**_

Derek n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait finalement accepté de venir à cette foutue fête et il le regrettait maintenant amèrement. En fait, il avait commencé à le regretter à peine sorti de sa chambre, en compagnie de Boyd. Ce dernier, apparemment sous la demande de Stiles Stilinski, était venu lui demander s'il avait changé d'avis et s'il désirait finalement participer, et Derek, comme un con, n'avait pas réfléchi et avait finit par accepter.

Du coup, il se retrouvait la, dans un coin de la pièce, avec une assiette en carton dans la main et il avait l'impression, non seulement de faire tapisserie, mais d'être un parfait abruti. D'autant plus que le médecin, accessoirement celui pour qui il était venu, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles ne tenait pas en place. Bon, tout d'abord il était stressé parce que dans quelques heures il allait retrouver ses amis et son père qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines, et surtout Lydia qui n'allait pas manquer de lui faire la misère au moindre petit détail. Déjà qu'il avait rangé son appartement à la va-vite avant de partir au travail, que son sapin était bancal, ses boules de Noël n'étaient pas assorties, que les guirlandes avaient été jetées dessus à la hâte et, pour ce qui est de la guirlande lumineuse, une ampoule sur deux ne fonctionnait même pas. Quand au repas, il avait commandé chez le traiteur, ce qui voulait non seulement dire qu'il allait devoir subir des réflexions de sa meilleure amie, mais en plus que, s'il oubliait de passer récupérer ses achats en rentrant, ils n'auraient rien à manger et là, ça sera les geignements de Scott, dit le morfale numéro deux, qu'il devra supporter. Le morfale numéro un étant bien entendu Stiles lui-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette soirée le stressait vraiment, même s'il avait bien évidemment hâte de tous les revoir. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la présence de Derek Hale dans la pièce. Il était venu ! Si Stiles n'avait pas été aussi intimidé, il aurait effectué une petite danse de la joie. Non parce que, sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de telles capacités de persuasion. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller parler à l'homme qui se tenait en retrait à l'extrémité de la table.

Le personnel soignant était débordé ! Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cette fête de Noël attirerait tellement de patients, et il fallait sans cesse gérer les crises et les conflits des uns et des autres, qui survenaient parfois. Et puis surtout, Stiles essayait de se retenir de reluquer Derek, parce que d'une, ça risquait de se finir en bataille de regards appuyés entre les deux hommes qui ne manqueraient pas de se défier, et de deux ça ne serait pas très professionnel.

D'ailleurs, il était 18h et c'était l'heure où le repas allait être servi, alors ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se perdre dans des considérations affectives et euh .. quoi ? Comment ça _affectives_ ? Depuis quand il pensait avoir une quelconque _affection_ pour Derek Hale ? Bordel, il le connaissait même pas, ce type là, et c'était un patient ! Lorsqu'Erica faillit lui rentrer dans le lard avec le chariot de nourriture, Stiles se rabroua mentalement. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour penser à ça. D'ailleurs il ne devrait même pas devoir penser à ça.

Il aida les infirmiers à servir le repas et alla s'isoler un moment. Lorsqu'il revint, il avisa le lycan debout dans un coin de la pièce, qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître et de se tailler les veines avec l'assiette en carton qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers lui en inspirant profondément.

" Vous êtes venu. "

L'homme se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, presque agressivement.

" Comme vous le voyez. " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

" Et vous regrettez. "

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation un peu déçue de la part de Stiles, qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Les deux hommes continuèrent à se dévisager pendant quelques secondes et le jeune médecin lâcha prise en premier.

" C'est bon ? " fit-il en désignant la nourriture à peine entamée dans l'assiette.

Stiles avait commandé un repas qui venait de l'extérieur pour une fois, même si ses supérieurs n'avaient pas apprécié l'idée. Il avait donc fait venir de la dinde, servie avec de simples nouilles et une sauce aux champignons. Derek haussa les épaules.

" Meilleur que la merde qu'on nous sert habituellement. "

" Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas à table avec les autres ? "

" Et vous ? "

Déstabilisé par la question, Stiles resta muet quelques secondes.

" Je .. je suis médecin, je n'ai pas à manger avec les patients. "

" Pourtant c'est ce que Boyd et Erica font. Et puis, je croyais que c'était votre truc ça, de manger avec vos patients, de faire des fêtes avec vos patients, de vivre avec vos patients, de tout faire avec vos patients quoi. "

Derek avait dit ça avec sarcasme et même un mépris à peine voilé, qui blessa Stiles.

" Oui, c'est vrai, c'est mon truc comme vous dites. Sauf que parfois, j'ai d'autres projets, ce qui me permet de ne pas rester manger avec des patients qui ne se rendent pas compte des efforts qu'on fait pour eux. Bonne soirée, j'ai du travail. " riposta-t-il amèrement avant de se diriger vers la grande table.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Malia était aux aguets. Cette soirée lui vrillait les nerfs au plus haut point, mais elle constituait une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt. Elle était donc en retrait, observant et écoutant, analysant les moindres faits et gestes des personnes qui l'intéressaient afin de trouver le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Lorsqu'elle vit Stiles revenir de dehors et se diriger vers Derek, le cœur battant, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-la s'étaient jetés des regards en coin depuis le début de la fête sans jamais oser aller l'un vers l'autre, et le loup s'était contenté de s'éloigner le plus possible. D'ailleurs, la jeune coyote était certaine que son imbécile de cousin était venu à cette réception débile juste pour Stiles. Visiblement, ses menaces n'avaient pas été efficaces, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action.

D'ailleurs, en entendant ce que cet idiot venait de balancer à la figure du jeune homme, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Derek arrivait apparemment très bien à tout gâcher tout seul. Cependant, en entendant la réponse de Stiles et en voyant la mine déconfite de son cousin, elle se décida à agir, pour être sûre, et se dit que c'était justement le moment propice. Son sourire vicelard à peine masqué, elle fondit sur sa proie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

L'ambiance était ( presque ) au beau fixe. Il était 19h et le repas était fini, c'était maintenant l'heure de s'échanger les cadeaux. Cette histoire avait d'ailleurs donné du fil à retordre à Stiles et son équipe, car ils avaient du tout organiser pour que chacun reçoive un petit présent, et ils avaient même du confectionner eux-mêmes des bricolages lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. Ça leur avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit d'ailleurs.

En tout cas, les chants de Noël que Stiles avait mis avaient enchantés les résidents, et certains s'étaient même mis à chanter en chœur en plein milieu de la dégustation de la bûche de Noël. L'idée de Stiles qui consistait à ce que les patients s'offrent des cadeaux entre eux avait été un franc succès, d'autant que le personnel en avait lui aussi reçu quelques uns. Ça avait apporté un peu de chaleur dans le cœur de la plupart des malades, pour qui Noël ne représentait auparavant plus que de la nostalgie et de la solitude, la plupart n'ayant pas de visites.

C'est donc le cœur presque léger que Stiles quitta l'hôpital vers 19h30 afin de tout préparer avant que ses amis n'arrive, non sans un dernier regard vers Derek, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Derek se fustigeait mentalement pour ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme. Voilà, maintenant Stiles était parti et ne risquait pas de revenir de la soirée. Il avait peut-être même envie de le laisser tomber tout court tiens, et de le laisser pourrir dans sa cellule comme ses prédécesseurs l'avaient fait, parce qu'il venait enfin de lui faire comprendre que c'était tout ce que le loup méritait. Sauf que, même si c'est ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, cette perspective ne lui faisait pas plaisir, voire même l'effrayait. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte que, pour la première fois, il était sur le point d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un, il voulait presque s'en sortir ..

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce Stiles avait touché son cœur de glace, il avait brisé un rempart et son optimisme commençait petit à petit à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du loup. Sinon, pour quelle autre raison ce dernier aurait-il accepté de venir à cette fête débile, hmm ?

Sauf que voilà, une fois de plus, il avait tout gâché. Il avait blessé Stiles, le seul qui s'était intéressé à lui en dix-neuf ans. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour le rattraper, pour s'excuser. Il restait simplement planté la, à constater l'étendue des dégâts, à ressasser ses erreurs sans jamais avoir la force de les affronter ou d'essayer de les réparer. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Derek était incorrigible, c'était une larve, une merde qui ne pourrait plus jamais avoir une vie normale, aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour. Il en était arrivé à ces réflexions et s'apprêtait à demander à ce qu'on le reconduise dans sa cellule lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

" Alors cher cousin, on s'éclate ? " fit la voix doucereuse de Malia à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Derek émit un grognement.

" Un grognement ? Tu ne peux toujours pas contrôler tes pulsions animales n'est-ce pas ? Je sais pas ce que tu fous la d'ailleurs. Je pensais t'avoir ouvert les yeux la dernière fois pourtant, et je pensais que tu avais compris que ta place est dans une cellule, seul. Tout seul. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne pourras jamais être avec quelqu'un ? Tu gâches toujours tout, imbécile que tu es. T'es un danger public en plus d'être une merde et bientôt Stilinski s'en rendra compte lui aussi. Et il regrettera de t'avoir laissé sortir. Et tu sais quoi ? Il regrettera même de t'avoir connu, comme tous ceux qui croisent ton chemin. Enfin, ceux qui survivent, évidemment. "

Chaque mot de la jeune femme atteignait sa cible : les mains de Derek commençaient à trembler, et ses yeux prenaient doucement leur inquiétante teinte vermillon.

" Tu cherches quoi Malia ? " gronda le loup entre sa mâchoire serrée.

" Moi ? Rien du tout ? C'est toi qui as cherché en descendant. Tu t'imagines quoi, hein, sale minable ? Que tu vas pouvoir guérir et avoir une vie normale ? Que tu vas pouvoir sortir avec Stilinski et te le taper, peut-être même, hein ? C'est ça ? Je parie que ta pauvre queue flasque se réveille quand tu penses à lui nan ? Tu t'imaginerais bien te glisser entre ses fesses hein, ou lui pomper le dard allègrement. A moins que tu penses toujours à la sexy Kate ? Ou à la jolie et douce Paige ? Oh, vraiment tu n'as jamais eu de chance en amour .. "

La situation devenait plus que critique. Les crocs et les griffes de Derek commençaient à sortir, et pourtant le débit de parole de Malia ne faiblissait pas.

" Ferme ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule putain. "

" .. je me demande comment ça se finirait si un jour tu arriverais à sortir avec Stilinski. Tu crois qu'il est plutôt du genre à te trahir, ou c'est l'inverse ? Nan, moi je pense que tu le tueras de tes mains. Lui aussi. Et tu berceras son petit corps sans vie contre toi, et l'histoire se répétera, encore et encore et enco .. "

Le mot de Malia se perdit dans un râle. Elle sentit une vive douleur et, lorsque baissa les yeux, elle put voir les griffes de Derek plantées dans son ventre. La suite des événements fut floue pour tout le monde. Erica et Boyd se précipitèrent sur Derek dans l'espoir de le maîtriser tandis qu'Harry essayait d'évacuer les patients paniqués. Malia, elle, s'écroula sur le sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles stressait. Ouais non, en fait, il paniquait. Voilà, c'était ça le mot exact, il paniquait. Lydia et ses amis seraient là dans moins d'un quart d'heure, et rien n'était prêt. C'était déjà un petit miracle qu'il ait pensé à passer chez le traiteur alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Non seulement il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son cerveau avec ce Derek Hale et pourquoi ce dernier l'attirait à ce point - parce qu'il faut bien appeler un chat un chat - et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à ses amis. De ça .. et de tout le reste. Du genre, l'aile spécialisée pour les bestioles poilues et autres trucs dingues dans son hôpital.

Stiles détestait cacher des trucs à ses amis, et surtout à Lydia, en grande partie parce que cette dernière finissait toujours par tout découvrir et qu'elle lui en voulait à mort de ne pas lui avoir raconté. Sauf que cette fois, c'était un peu différent d'une anecdote croustillante voire carrément délicat.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se changer avant d'entendre la sonnette retentir. En appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone, il inspira un grand coup : ok, il avait déjà affronté des patients déchaînés, Malia Hale et même des loups-garous alors il pouvait bien passer la soirée avec sa bande de potes non ? Ouais, non, Lydia était bien pire que toute une bande de créatures surnaturelles. D'ailleurs, il l'entendait déjà rabâcher les oreilles à tout le monde dans le couloir.

Avec une profonde détermination, il plaqua un sourire enthousiaste sur son visage et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Son sourire devint sincère et s'élargit même lorsqu'il vit la petite troupe qui se tenait devant sa porte, tous pomponnés et heureux de le voir. Lydia flanqua violemment son énorme paquet dans les bras de Scott avant de se précipiter sur Stiles et de l'étouffer dans son étreinte.

" Stiles ! Bordel, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais c'est bon de te voir ! "

" Lydia je .. euh, merci, moi aussi je t'aime. "

Allison vint soudain au secours du jeune médecin.

" Lydia, chérie, je pense que tu l'étrangle. Et ça serais bien de nous laisser un morceau de lui pour qu'on puisse nous aussi lui montrer qu'on est contents de le voir. Ah oui, et on aimerait passer le pas de cette porte aussi, parce qu'il caille un peu dans ce couloir. "

La rousse relâcha Stiles à contrecœur et lança un regard qui se voulait assassin à la brune.

" Tu sais que parfois je me demande pourquoi je reste avec toi ? " persifla-t-elle.

Cette remarque eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire d'Allison.

" Oui je sais, tu te le demandes souvent même. Mais après tu trouves la réponse et tu te rappelles que c'est parce que tu m'aimes très fort et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. "

Lydia haussa les épaules en maugréant et reporta son attention sur autre chose que toute la petite bande qui était en train de se marrer discrètement dans le couloir. Tout le monde savait que, malgré qu'elle râlait tout le temps, Lydia adorait Allison et que leur couple marchait si bien justement parce que la brune arrivait à la remettre en place avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Mais elle avait tout de même une fierté ! C'est pourquoi elle pénétra dans l'appartement de Stiles d'un pas inquisiteur et se mit en quête d'une réflexion à faire au jeune homme

Ce dernier croulait sous les accolades et les embrassades. Il se prenait sans cesse des coups de paquets dans le dos ou dans les jambes, car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ses amis n'étaient pas venus les mains vides. Lorsque vint le tour des retrouvailles avec son père, Stiles était très ému. C'était la personne qu'il avait quitté avec le plus d'appréhension, car il culpabilisait de le laisser seul. Mais le shérif avait l'air heureux et les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fermé la porte et prié ses invités de s'asseoir, Stiles fut à nouveau assailli par Lydia qui lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait récupérée.

" Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je sais qu'on offre les cadeaux à 00h normalement, mais je doute que le mien apprécie d'attendre jusque la. "

" Que .. quoi ? Un cadeau qui .. ? De quoi ? Comment ça ? "

" Arrête un peu de poser des questions et ouvre, abruti. "

Stiles attrapa donc le paquet et le transporta sur la table basse. Il s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'Isaac et entreprit de déballer de cadeau mystérieux, sous le regard amusé des autres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur ..

" Une caisse à chat ? Mais .. j'ai pas de chat ! "

" Mais c'est pas possible, t'as été Scottifié ou quoi ? "

Avant que Scott ait pu protester en clamant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'en plus, c'était très déplacé comme remarque, un cri très reconnaissable se fit entendre. Stiles retourna la boîte et ..

" Une caisse à chat avec un chaton dedans ? Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je foute avec un chaton ? Et puis, vous avez enfermé un chaton dans un paquet cadeau ? Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! " s'insurgea Stiles, ce qui fit marrer tout le monde.

" On a fait le paquet cadeau juste avant, dans la voiture. Et en plus, on n'est pas fous, on lui avait fait un trou pour qu'il puisse respirer. " expliqua calmement Isaac, toujours hilare.

Stiles ouvrit la porte de la caisse pour laisser passer une adorable petite boule de poils grise et noire, qui se mit à explorer timidement sa nouvelle maison. Le chaton fut le centre de l'attention pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se décide enfin à apporter le repas. Toute la petite troupe mangea avec appétit, alternant petites piques entre amis, dont la plupart visaient Jackson, l'éternel coureur de jupons. Le jeune homme tenta de se défendre en invoquant le traumatisme que lui a causé le fait que Lydia l'ait largué pour se mettre avec Allison, mais cet argument fut vite balayé par le fait que tout le monde le connaissait très bien.

Ils mangèrent de la bûche glacée, des petits gâteaux de Noël qu'avait ramené Scott de la part de sa mère - d'ailleurs, il avait sauvé les miches de Stiles qui avait complètement oublié les gâteaux de Noël, et Lydia lui en aurait voulu à mort s'il n'y en avait pas eu - et burent de la tisane à la cannelle en se gavant de chocolat.

Lorsque vint l'heure des cadeaux, Stiles reçut sans surprise des accessoires en tous genres pour son chat. Lui-même offrit un pull en cachemire à sa meilleure amie, un jeu vidéo à Scott, un DVD à Isaac, une figurine du joueur préféré de Jackson à Jackson évidemment, un pendentif à Allison et un CD du groupe préfère de son père. Le petit chat ravit tout le monde en jouant avec les rubans des paquets et en se roulant dans le papier cadeau. Stiles passait donc un des meilleurs réveillons de sa vie, loin de tous les problèmes qui l'attendaient à son travail.

**Note ****: Voilà, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ma petite fantaisie de pairing ne vous a pas trop dérangé, même si ce n'est malheureusement qu'une allusion. **

**Encore désolée pour l'heure tardive à laquelle j'ai posté ce chapitre ****:/****:/ **

**Bonnes fêtes à vous tous ****:D ****:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note ****: Hey ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse, j'ai encore plus de retard que d'habitude pour ce chapitre, parce que j'ai largement dépassé le délai d'une semaine je crois .. mais pour ma défense, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à revenir sur Terre après avoir vu le film Interstellar ( d'ailleurs ceux qui veulent en parler avec moi sont les bienvenus :D****:D**** ) et donc c'était dur de me remettre à écrire XD et puis surtout je trouve ma fic nulle comme jamais donc voilà. ( à ce propos, se référer à la note de fin. ) **

**Sinon, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne année, que 2015 vous soit favorable et vous apporte tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter. Vouala.**

_**Chapitre 7 : Remises en question. **_

Stiles se réveilla avec une étrange appréhension - et un léger mal de crâne. - Maintenant que la détente de sa soirée avec ses amis était passée, il se sentait légèrement anxieux, comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Il souleva la tête de Scott qui était posée sur son épaule et se leva. Il enjamba les pieds d'Isaac pour se diriger silencieusement vers Lydia qui dormait profondément dans les bras d'Allison.

Ils s'étaient tous assoupis très tard dans le canapé et les fauteuils de Stiles et, à part lui, personne n'était réveillé. Le jeune homme voulait donc en profiter pour récupérer son téléphone que sa meilleure amie lui avait confisqué en voyant qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil soucieux. Stiles s'en voulait d'être parti sans avoir dit au revoir à Derek Hale et sans avoir cherché à calmer le jeu avec lui et, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il craignait qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où Lydia dormait paisiblement, il se pencha vers elle à tel point qu'il faillit s'effondrer lourdement sur elle. Il se rattrapa à la première chose qu'il put trouver : la jambe d'Allison. Cette dernière se réveilla, évidemment, mais elle avait l'esprit vif et comprit vite ce que Stiles cherchait à faire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et récupéra l'appareil dans la poche arrière du jean de sa copine, caressant ses fesses au passage. Stiles se figea lorsque la jeune femme gémit légèrement et se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'Allison. I

l retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, et lança un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme en se saisissant de son portable. Il sortit de la pièce pour l'allumer et consulter ses .. 34 messages. 12 messages vocaux et 22 sms. Erica et Boyd semblaient avoir essayé de le joindre pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les ouvrir et appela directement Erica en tournant en rond dans sa cuisine. Chaque sonnerie était un vrai supplice et enfin il entendit la voix fatiguée de la louve à l'autre bout du fil.

" Oui ? "

" C'est moi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Doc' enfin ! On a essayé de vous joindre toute la soirée ! "

" Je sais, je suis désolée, mon téléphone était .. - pris en otage ? Ouais non, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire ça. - mort. Je n'avais plus de batterie. "

Ok, Erica devait certainement savoir qu'il mentait mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

" Et vous n'avez pas ouvert les messages ? "

" Non. Je vous ai appelé directement. "

" Et bien, Hale a fait du grabuge hier soir. Il a agressé Malia. " affirma-t-elle simplement.

Stiles réagit plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" PARDON ? " tonna-t-il.

" Vous avez bien entendu. Elle affirme qu'il lui a sauté dessus sans raison alors qu'elle voulait le reconduire dans sa cellule. Il lui a donné un coup de griffes dans l'abdomen. "

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

" Elle est très choquée, mais physiquement ça va. Elle a mis un peu de temps à cicatriser car Hale est un alpha mais elle a fini par guérir. "

" Et Hale ? "

" On l'a mis sous sédatifs. "

Le " une fois de plus " ne fut pas prononcé à voix haute, mais Stiles le perçut très bien, tout comme le ton voilé de reproches de sa collègue.

" J'arrive. "

" Très bien, à tout à l'heure. "

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

Stiles quitta sa cuisine au pas de course pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, attrapant des affaires au passage, mais sans oublier de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était sûr que si Lydia se réveillait il ne pourrait pas partir et il savait que sa meilleure amie avait le sommeil léger.

Il se dénuda et marqua un petit temps d'arrêt devant son miroir, observant la marque que son patient lui avait laissé. Elle était pratiquement guérie mais il avait cinq traces rouges qui témoignaient de l'agression dont il avait été victime. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Hale avait recommencé sur une de ses collègues. Il devait admettre que celle-ci n'était pas la plus agréable voire qu'elle pouvait se révéler carrément agaçante parfois, mais Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence .. Derek Hale était instable, et ce depuis dix-neuf ans. Peut-être avait-il une bonne excuse pour avoir perdu le contrôle, ou peut-être le jeune médecin avait-il tout simplement surestimé son potentiel de guérison.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été objectif lorsqu'il s'était agi de ce cas, et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, lui qui avait toujours été si professionnel, avait peut-être commis une erreur de jugement. Il décida de passer voir son patient et, selon sa version des faits, il aviserait. Et il en assumerait les conséquences si jamais il s'avérait que ce qui s'était produit était de sa faute.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Stiles se retrouvait une fois de plus à tergiverser devant la porte de la cellule de Derek Hale. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi, puisque le loup devait certainement être à moitié dans les vapes et attaché. Le jeune médecin en déduit donc que c'était sa présence qui le stressait à ce point.

" Eh ben on n'est pas sorti du sable. " soupira-t-il.

Il pénétra enfin dans la chambre de son patient, escorté par un Boyd silencieux comme un moine dépressif. Comme il s'y attendait, Derek était attaché à son lit, somnolant à moitié. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son collègue.

" Quel genre de produit est capable de mettre un loup-garou K.O ? "

" Aconit tue-loup. " répondit simplement l'infirmier.

Stiles tiqua sur le mot " tue " et Boyd se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

" A petites doses, elle n'est pas mortelle, certains s'en servent même comme une drogue. Dans notre cas, c'est assez douloureux pour le patient, mais on n'a pas trop le choix étant donné que les sédatifs habituels n'ont aucun effet sur eux. "

Stiles signifia qu'il avait compris par un léger hochement de tête. Il était fatigué et légèrement démoralisé, et n'avait pas envie de parler plus que de raison. Il s'approcha du lit de Hale qui ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui, fixant le plafond de son regard embrumé.

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Stiles d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il crut d'abord que le loup n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais après de longues secondes, un bruit rauque s'éleva, et le jeune médecin comprit que son patient essayait de parler. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois et, après un long - et plutôt effrayant, selon Stiles - raclement de gorge, il réussit à articuler avec difficulté.

" Je suppose que Malia vous a tout raconté. "

L'amertume qui pointait dans la voix cassée de Derek n'échappa à Stiles.

" En effet. Mais je suis tout de même venu vous voir pour avoir votre version des faits, je ne me ferais pas d'idée avant. "

A ces mots, la tête de l'alpha roula lourdement sur le côté et ses jolis yeux se braquèrent sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier eut l'impression d'y voir une lueur d'espoir, mais ce fut si furtif qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Et puis leur propriétaire se renfrogna bien vite.

" C'est moi. C'est de ma faute. J'étais énervé contre vous alors je me suis vengé. C'est tout. " asséna-t-il en fixant à nouveau le plafond.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Derek ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Stiles plus longtemps. Il se demandait si son mensonge allait passer lorsqu'il haussa mentalement les épaules. Évidemment qu'il allait passer ! Il avait compris que c'était sa parole contre celle de Malia, et que cette dernière n'avait certainement pas manqué de le blâmer. Et qui allait-on croire, entre l'infirmière toujours franche et honnête - même un peu trop parfois - et le psychopathe meurtrier enfermé depuis dix-neuf ans ? C'était vite vu pour Derek, et c'est pourquoi il ne prit même pas la peine de regretter ses paroles. Il avait vite compris que cette péta.. nana ne le lâcherait jamais, aussi longtemps que Stiles s'intéresserait à lui, et il n'avait franchement pas envie de se battre. Il s'était trop battu dans sa vie, et surtout contre lui-même. D'ailleurs, une petite voix dans sa tête essayait désespérément de le raisonner, ou de le débaucher, selon le point de vue de Derek.

_" Tu ne veux plus te battre ? Même pour Stiles ? Lui qui croyait en toi, qui fait des efforts pour sortir tes miches de là où tu les as embourbées, qui ne lâche rien depuis le début. Allez, tourne la tête et affronte son air déçu. S'il te reste un peu de dignité, défend-toi et sauve la confiance qu'il a en toi. " _

Mais Derek s'employa à la faire taire, cette voix de la raison qui aurait pu tout arranger. Car évidemment que Stiles doutait de cette version, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Malia, et le diagnostic psychologique de Derek ne collait pas avec une vengeance ridicule.

Mais devant l'obstination de l'alpha, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il se sentait démuni et pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rendait compte que ce cas avait été une atteinte à son professionnalisme, et que jamais il n'aurait dû écouter ses émotions comme il l'avait fait. Et pourtant, en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce, il avait conscience d'avoir envie de remettre ça, d'avoir toujours un espoir minime que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, et à la moindre réaction de Derek Hale il serait resté.

Mais même les plus éminents psychologues ne peuvent pas interpréter tous les comportements de la bonne manière, et Stiles prit le mutisme de son patient pour une prière à ce qu'il lui foute la paix, et il quitta la pièce en pensant exécuter ses désirs, non sans se retourner. Il pria Boyd de détacher le loup et, lorsque cela se fut fait, toujours sans aucune réaction de sa part, Derek se retrouva seul. Seul avec lui-même.

_" Malia avait raison au final. Tu n'es qu'un minable doublé d'un lâche. " _

Derek serra les poings. Foutu conscience.

**Note ****: Bon, alors comme je disais en haut, j'ai une grosse baisse de régime en ce moment. Du coup, je sais pas trop quoi faire par rapport à cette fic, étant donné que j'ai eu des retours plus ou moins défavorables et surtout que moi-même je la trouve naze. **

**Donc, pour ceux qui la lisent, j'ai besoin de votre avis. Est ce que vous préférez que cette fic se finisse rapidement ou alors je continue comme j'avais prévu, c'est à dire encore plusieurs chapitres ? Je vous demande de répondre honnêtement, je vous en voudrais pas si vous préférez que ça s'arrête évidemment. Voilà, merci d'avance pour votre réponse !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note ****: Oh mon dieu, vous savez que vous êtes géniaux ? Sérieusement, merci pour vos retours et vos soutiens, ça fait hyper plaisir et ça remotive vraiment ! ( la preuve, j'ai écrit la suite en deux jours hihi :3****:3**** ) **

**J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos petites remarques et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. **

**Et je vais essayer d'arrêter mes notes de début et de fin aussi lol**

_**Chapitre 8 : Prise de conscience. **_

" Stiles, vraiment tu abuses ! Te tirer en douce pour nous laisser en plan tout seuls chez toi, c'était vraiment pe.. "

La fin de la phrase de Lydia mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine déconfite de Stiles. La jeune femme avait littéralement pété un plomb lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et avait compris que Stiles s'était fait la malle en douce, et qu'il était venu chercher son téléphone jusque dans la poche de son jean ! Elle avait d'ailleurs regardé Allison d'un air suspicieux, mais cette dernière possédait visiblement un don pour faire l'innocente, et surtout pour amadouer Lydia.

Cette dernière attendait donc le jeune homme de pied ferme pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait cet air accablé. Et même si elle était terrifiante, Lydia aimait Stiles de tout son cœur et ne supportait pas de le savoir mal en point. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule, et faut croire que le spectacle de quelque chose qui coupe le sifflet à Lydia, ça doit être un événement national parce que toute la petite bande s'était amassée derrière elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

" Un problème fiston ? " intervint le shérif.

Stiles claqua la porte d'entrée avec le pied et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son canapé, dans lequel il s'affala sans répondre. Il était peut-être temps qu'il leur en parle non ? Enfin peut-être pas de tout. Mais il avait besoin d'aide pour gérer la situation.

" Je .. je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie. " soupira-t-il enfin.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui en attendant la suite. Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu ses amis, eux qui étaient habitués à un débit de parole beaucoup plus soutenu.

" Un problème au travail ? " l'encouragea Scott.

" Oui, mais pas que. C'est bien ça le problème. "

Stiles inspira profondément, avant d'enchaîner

" Je .. j'ai un nouveau patient. Il est enfermé depuis dix-neuf ans et j'ai euh .. je me suis en quelque sorte mis dans la tête que moi, SuperStiles, j'allais débarquer avec ma blouse blanche et que j'allais pouvoir le guérir. Mais je me suis planté en beauté, et le pire c'est que c'est les autres qui en pâtissent. Une infirmière s'est fait agresser par ma faute. "

" Par ta faute ? "

" Ouais. J'ai décrété que ce patient pouvait se promener comme si de rien n'était lors d'une fête de Noël alors que ça faisait une petite vingtaine d'années qu'il n'avait pratiquement vu personne. Et puis d'ailleurs, cette fête, ça comme idée débile je pouvais pas faire mieux ! " se lamenta-t-il.

" Écoute Stiles, l'interrompit Lydia, je ne m'y connais pas du tout dans ton job, mais je sais une chose. Tu es passionné par ce que tu fais et tu es compétent. Tu sais ce que tu fais et je te fais confiance, je suis sûre que s'il y a eu erreur, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es toujours si professionnel ! "

Le jeune médecin eut un rire amer.

" Justement. Cette fois je n'ai pas été professionnel du tout. J'ai laissé mes émotions et euh .. l'empathie que je ressentais envers ce gars prendre le contrôle et voilà ou ça a mené ! "

Lorsque Stiles laissa échapper le mot " émotions ", Lydia haussa un sourcil. Son homologue vint vite le rejoindre lorsqu'elle perçut la tentative de rattrapage de Stiles en les qualifiant d'empathie. Mais rien n'échappe à Lydia Martin, encore moins lorsque ça concerne son meilleur ami.

" De l'empathie ? Tiens donc. Tu voudrais me faire croire que le grand Stiles Stilinski se déleste de son légendaire professionnalisme pour une simple _empathie _? " claqua-t-elle.

Le visage de l'intéressé se ferma encore davantage.

" Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. "

Scott fit une piètre tentative pour venir au secours de son ami, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jeune femme.

" Laisse-le tranquille Lyd', une faiblesse ça peut arriver à tout le monde et .. "

" Dis, on t'a pas demandé le chemin de la plage toi ! Mais ce que tu dis est intéressant, parce que justement, une faiblesse ça arrive à tout le monde, le tout c'est de déterminer la nature de cette faiblesse. " le rembarra-t-elle aussitôt.

Scott se tassa dans son fauteuil et tâcha d'imiter les autres, qui ne pipaient mot pendant que Lydia plissait les yeux et scrutait attentivement le visage de Stiles, qui, lui, regardait le sol comme s'il avait devant lui la huitième merveille du monde. Une chose était sûre, il lui cachait quelque chose.

" Crache le morceau Stiles, tu sais que je finis par tout découvrir de toute façon. "

" Gnepoiblgneyaieunelanirens "

" Oui ? Tu essayes de communiquer ? "

" C'est possible qu'il y ai eu de l'attirance. " lâcha-t-il enfin en faisant la moue.

" A bah voilà, on avance, fit Lydia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se reculant dans le canapé, satisfaite. Et donc, tu te sens coupable d'être attiré par un patient, c'est ça ? "

" Oui et non. Et je sais pas. Peut-être. "

" Quelle réponse constructive ! " railla la jeune femme, déterminée à ne pas le lâcher.

Alors Stiles, qui avait enfin l'occasion de se confier, lâcha prise. Il déballa tout : ses débuts un peu catastrophiques à l'hôpital, sa découverte surprenante du cas Hale, la cousine de son patient qui lui tournait plus ou moins explicitement autour, sa rencontre mouvementée avec Derek - depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom d'ailleurs ? -, son plan pour l'aider à aller mieux et enfin la soirée foirée de Noël. Tout y passa, il omit juste la partie avec les êtres surnaturels.

" Hmmm je comprends mieux. " affirma Lydia lorsque le flot de parole du jeune homme se fut tarit.

Ce dernier leva des yeux plein d'espoir sur elle. Non parce que, si quelqu'un comprenait quelque chose à sa vie, qu'il lui explique parce que lui devait avouer qu'il était un peu dépassé, pour ne pas dire carrément largué.

" Écoute, reprit la rousse, je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu t'estime incapable de tomber amoureux d'un de tes patients et pourtant. Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas fini ! Tu ne l'admettras peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais à un moment tu seras mis devant le fait accompli. Évidemment, pour l'instant cet amour n'est que sous la forme d'un bourgeon, il est naissant. Mais je le répète, je te connais par cœur et je sais ce que je dis. Je sais aussi que, dans ton cas, ce n'est pas du tout malsain et que tu arriveras sans doute à combattre ça.

Quand à cette infirmière la, j'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair la dessous. Je connais les femmes, et je sais que par jalousie et vengeance, on peut faire un nombre incalculable de choses. Cette morue a très bien pu provoquer ton patient si elle a remarqué que tu t'intéresse à lui, et surtout que tu l'as vexée plusieurs fois à ce que j'ai compris. Tu devrais tirer ça au clair je pense.

Maintenant parlons de ta carrière, parce que c'est ce qui est en jeu. Tu ne dois pas tout remettre en question à cause de ça. Tu sais que tu es un bon médecin, et que la cause était noble. C'est aussi pour ça et parce que je te connais pas cœur que je sais que tu devrais continuer à aider ce patient. Sinon tu regretteras et tu t'en voudras. Et je pense même que tu devrais y retourner maintenant, pour battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Nous, on peut attendre. "

Stiles - ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'auditoire - n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Attend, sa meilleure amie était en train d'insinuer .. non, de dire clairement qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Derek Hale ? Mais elle devenait complètement marteau ou quoi ? Et puis surtout, elle lui enjoignait de partir travailler ? Maintenant ? Il était vraiment tenté de sortir une petite réplique du genre " Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lydia Martin ? " mais il était trop abasourdi, et le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut

" Vraiment ? "

" Fonce. " répliqua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il attrapa ses affaires et sortit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_" Malia avait raison au final. Tu n'es qu'un minable doublé d'un lâche. " _

Derek serra les poings. Foutu conscience.

" Ta gueule ! " hurla-t-il.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un ridicule petit couinement qui sortit de sa gorge, remplaçant à son grand damn le hurlement de rage qu'il voulait extérioriser. Cela l'amena à se pencher sur ce que lui suggérait sa conscience. Elle n'avait pas tord après tout ..

Il avait tout foiré dans sa vie : ses relations amoureuses, son envie de protéger sa famille, et même son internement ! Et voilà qu'il était là, affalé sur son lit comme une larve, faible et tremblotant. Une idée germa dans son idée, et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait jamais pensé. Après tout c'était la solution ultime à tous ses problèmes. Il se leva en chancelant, puis sortit les griffes, empreint d'une détermination nouvelle. Il était faible, et l'aconit le rendait encore plus vulnérable et entravait les actions de son métabolisme. Vraiment, c'était le moment propice pour le faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Stiles se retrouvait sur la route qui menait à l'hôpital, sauf qu'il était dans un tout autre état d'esprit que lors de la première fois. Il était déterminé à continuer à traiter Derek Hale, et était bien décidé à lui faire avouer la vérité sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à agresser Malia.

Seul petit bémol, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y pendre. Lorsqu'il débarqua dans son service, il ne prit même pas le temps de signaler sa présence à l'infirmier de garde, qui devait être Boyd. Il se rendit directement à l'étage, seul, pour la première fois. Il tapa le code qui ouvrait la cellule de celui qu'il venait de voir avec appréhension, mais détermination. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce qu'il allait voir.

C'est pourquoi ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur au spectacle de Derek se balançant légèrement, pendu à ce qui avait autrefois du lui servir de drap, inconscient. Stiles hurla en se précipitant vers lui et nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas oublier de se lamenter sur son sort. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas la peur panique d'affronter Derek Hale et qu'il soit plus motivé que jamais à l'aider, il fallait que cet abruti trouve un moyen pour essayer de mettre fin à ses jours ! Vraiment, il avait une vie de merde.

Comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas porter cet homme qui devait faire le double de son poids, il ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa sur le lit en tirant le cutter qu'il cachait toujours dans sa chaussure, au cas où. D'un geste vif, il sectionna le bout de tissu et se laissa tomber au sol, à côté du corps, en priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard.

**Note ****: Je SAIS que vous aurez du mal à me croire, mais j'ai fait ça pour faciliter la relation Sterek. Enfin, seulement si Derek est encore en vie évidemment. Mais chut, no spoil ! **

**Je sais, je suis horrible :3 ****::3**


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, je veux juste vous informer qu'en tant que française et " auteure " à mon moindre et modeste niveau, je suis profondément choquée et ébranlée par ce qui s'est passé, c'est-à-dire l'attentat contre Charlie Hebdo, qui pour moi est le symbole d'un attentat contre la France et la Liberté d'Expression elles-mêmes.

Ainsi, je ne posterai pas de chapitres ces prochains jours, d'abord en signe de soutien et de protestation, et surtout parce que je n'ai pas le moral et le cœur à l'écriture. Je vais tout de même essayer d'écrire et, si tout va bien, mes chapitres seront postés mercredi prochain, jour de publication de Charlie Hebdo.

Évidemment, cette note intermédiaire sera supprimée car elle n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, mais c'est juste pour vous prévenir.

Voilà. Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un texte, si vous voulez le lire je reste dispo en PM. Si je veux le faire partager c'est parce que je précise dedans que je suis totalement contre les amalgames entre musulmans et terroristes islamistes et c'est aussi pour clarifier la situation.

Bref, vous pouvez trouver ma décision débile, ne pas la comprendre et penser que vous en pâtissez, mais comprenez qu'à mon échelle je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose et j'ai trouvé ce moyen pour me faire un peu entendre.

Merci de votre compréhension, soyez forts, restez unis et résistons tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous Charlie. #JeSuisCharlie

Edit : Finalement, j'ai décidé de laisser cette note, **la fic continue à la page suivante** !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note ****: * Baisse les yeux en une attitude plus qu'honteuse * Bonjour .. ( vous noterez que c'est un tout petit bonjour, qu'on entend à peine et qui tente d'être mignon pour se faire pardonner ). Je suppose que vous dire que je suis sa mère désolée, la race de sa grand-mère, ne suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ? ****émoticône frown**** Vous avez bien raison. Je mérite vos insultes, vos caillasses, et tout ce que vous voulez. **

**Surtout que je sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire .. * pars vite en courant avec une chaise sur la tête dans l'espoir de protéger son intégrité physique ***

_**Chapitre 9 : Putain d'état second !**_

Lorsque Stiles s'effondra sur le sol, entraîné par l'élan du corps lourd de Derek qui tombait, sa tête heurta violemment le rebord du lit sur lequel il avait grimpé. Un brin sonné, il fut tenté de céder à l'envie de se laisser aller sur le sol en attendant que quelqu'un arrive, mais un sentiment d'urgence l'en empêcha. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et qu'il fallait qu'il agisse.

...

Oui mais quoi ?

Stiles essaya de se concentrer, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Un bourdonnement, d'abord diffus, puis de plus en plus fort, comme si un essaim d'abeilles se précipitait vers lui a une vitesse vertigineuse, emplit ses oreilles et il vacilla lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser. Ses yeux eurent tout de même le temps de se poser sur une forme inerte à côté de lui, et il se souvint brièvement.

Derek.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, une violente envie de vomir l'assaillit, et il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il réussit, par on ne sait quel miracle, à ramper vers l'homme à côté de lui, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. D'accord, en tant que médecin, il aurait du savoir comment s'y prendre, mais vous l'excuserez mais les cours de secourisme lui paraissaient bien lointains à cet instant, surtout qu'il avait déjà du mal à se remémorer son prénom.

Il se traina donc vers Derek, et il eut l'impression que ça lui prenait des heures. D'autant que ça se bousculait quelque peu dans son cerveau commotionné et il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à réfléchir. Et surtout, il se demandait pourquoi il réfléchissait au fait de réfléchir, bordel !

De plus, des tréfonds du brouillard qui l'enveloppait petit à petit, il se sentait paradoxalement plus lucide que jamais et se rendait compte de chaque émotion qu'il ressentait, sans les comprendre et sans réellement chercher à les comprendre d'ailleurs.

D'abord, cette sourde inquiétude qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur, se propageant dans ses veines à une vitesse folle et lui glaçant le sang au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Puis la douleur, assez forte mais plus diffuse, qui prenait sa source sur sa tempe droite et qui émanait dans toute sa tête, tentant de prendre possession de ses neurones afin de le paralyser totalement et de l'empêcher d'agir. Il savait qu'il devait lutter et l'interrogation du pourquoi il pensait à Derek avant sa propre blessure lui facilitait sûrement la tâche pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il se rendait compte que si la respiration de l'homme affalé à côté de lui avait eu le temps de s'arrêter, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

C'était un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui. Il en avait perdu des patients, des personnes qui avaient réussi à se suicider malgré les mesures de sécurité, ou même des personnes qu'il avait fallu abattre lors d'une énième crise de folie plus violente et destructrice que les autres, et Stiles s'était toujours senti blessé, d'abord dans son humanité et son empathie naturelle, mais aussi dans son ego de médecin. Seulement cette fois, c'était différent.

Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de perdre un proche, quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours connu, quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Or, c'était ridicule puisque c'était à peine s'il ne venait pas de rencontrer Derek Hale. Bon, ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois, mais ses échanges avec son patient avaient été limités, notamment parce que lui-même en avait posées, des limites.

Les paroles de Lydia lui revinrent en mémoire et il se demanda si, au final, elles n'avaient pas du sens. Lorsqu'elle les avait prononcées, Stiles s'était demandé si elle ne nageait pas en pleine nébuleuse, mais il devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence : premièrement, Lydia Martin le connaissait comme sa poche, et deuxièmement, il connaissait son esprit cartésien ( et surtout sa répulsion à passer pour une conne si elle était prise en flagrant délit de paroles insensées ) et savait que si elle disait quelque chose, c'était après une période de longue réflexion et d'élaboration d'une thèse pour laquelle elle pouvait te citer des exemples, des contre-exemples, te donner la définition des termes clés et elle était même capable de te soumettre à des expériences. Et enfin mais pas des moindres, il connaissait les deux règles qui permettaient de comprendre et de ne pas faire de bourdes avec elle et les avait toujours appliquées à la lettre.

Règle numéro 1 : Lydia Martin a toujours raison.

Règle numéro 2 : Dans le cas contraire, se référer à la règle numéro 1.

Il savait donc qu'il y avait au moins un peu de vrai dans ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé tout à l'heure et que, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il devrait quand-même affronter la vérité un jour. Alors, est-ce que la, avachi par-terre à côté d'un semi-cadavre, c'était le bon moment pour l'affronter, cette vérité, il n'en était pas convaincu, mais c'est un autre débat.

De plus, n'est-ce pas quand on a perdu ou qu'on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose qu'on aime qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aime ? Était-il possible qu'il aime Derek Hale ? Était-il prêt à remettre sa carrière en cause si jamais ça venait à se savoir ? Pourquoi était-il en train de tomber amoureux de cet homme si différent de lui, si complexe ? Pourquoi le trouvait-il si fascinant ?

Ce flot de questions ininterrompu aurait pu rendre le jeune médecin fou à son tour s'il n'était pas enfin arrivé aux côtés de son patient. Il se hissa sur lui dans le but de l'examiner et ses gestes étaient plus machinaux et désespérés que réfléchis et professionnels. Pour preuve, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si l'homme à qui il devait venir en aide respirait avant de faire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et se poser ses lèvres sur celle de Derek. Il essaya de se souvenir de comment on pratiquait un bouche-à-bouche, mais même du fond de son état second, il avait plus ou moins conscience qu'il était plus en train de céder à sa propre pulsion plutôt que d'effectuer un geste d'altruisme pur en essayant de sauver la vie de son prochain. Bien sûr, c'était mieux si celui-ci restait en vie, se rendit-il compte.

Quelque peu perturbé par les lèvres charnues mais douces sous les siennes, il tenta de se redresser et prit appui sur le coude du bras qui n'était pas " posé " ( comprenez plutôt " qui entourait le torse de Derek " ) sur son patient et prit enfin la décision de commencer à insuffler de l'air dans la bouche de l'autre homme. Il n'aurait évidemment pas été si surpris lorsque les lèvres sur lesquelles il se reposait presque commencèrent à bouger, s'il avait pris la peine de remarquer que la poitrine sur laquelle il était couché se soulevait - irrégulièrement certes, mais se soulevait quand-même -, signe que Derek était en vie. Ivre de soulagement, Stiles se détacha de son patient et, après avoir été happé par des yeux verts, il sombra dans l'inconscience avec cette dernière image dans la tête.

_Inconscience, ô inconscience chérie, qui vient me cueillir lorsque je suis fatigué de lutter et que je sais que tout va bien. Et surtout, grâce à toi je peux échapper à ce moment gênant, n'est-ce pas ? _

Stiles savoura les instants qui précédaient son accès aux limbes brumeuses de son esprit. Ce moment qu'il venait de vivre était lourd de sens et surtout de conséquences futures, mais il décida qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

**Note : Ouais, parce qu'en plus d'avoir écrit un tout petit chapitre, je vous ai fait languir pendant les trois-quarts du truc. Je suis vraiment une connasse hmm ? Comme d'hab, les reviews sont dispos si vous voulez m'insulter, moi je vous aimerai quand-même !**


End file.
